May Be You
by DominoTyler
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are brought together by a rather odd order mission. Both have had a difficult life, and are trying to put it behind them, but baggage is hard to leave behind. Will they be able to do it for each other? Series of songfics! SBHG. Enjoy!
1. My Michelle

I'm back! The title is based on the song Amazing by Aerosmith. "So, from all of us here at Aerosmith to you all, wherever you are, remember: the light at the end of the tunnel, may be you. Goodnight."

So, here's how this is going to work. I put a lot of work into this story before I wrote it, and I've never done that before. This is the most organised and straight-forward thing I've ever written. So, all of the chapters are based on songs, or just the titles. Some of the chapters may be very short song-fics because of this, but it all follows a plot.

Another thing-this isn't one of those stories with OC self-inserts...I'd shoot myself if I was anything like my OC, anyways. No, the OC is necessary for the plot. She'll be gone soon enough.

Hermione comes in during chapter 3, so stick with me!

Some things may not go chronologically from the books.

I think you will like this story, so give it a shot! ^^

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, the song My Michelle by Guns n' Roses, or anything else you recognise. I'm not sure if I own Michelle Perez, because I based her off of the song, but that's okay. Oh, I also don't own the song Amazing, which I stole the line "Remember, the light at the end of the tunnel, may be you." That belongs to Aerosmith and Geffen Records. ^^

I hope you like this! ^^

**...**

**Evryone needs love  
>You know that it's true<br>Someday you'll find someone  
>That'll fall in love with you<br>But oh the time it takes  
>When you're all alone<br>Someday you'll find someone  
>That you can call your own<br>But till then ya better...**

Sirius had been with a lot of girls. Probably at _least _fifty. But none had caught his attention so much as _she _had.

Sure, he'd heard the rumours. She was a half-blood whose muggle mother overdosed on muggle drugs and died when she was young, and her father owned a strip club. She did drugs herself and barely, if ever, slept in her own dorm at Hogwarts. She spent Hogsmeade weekends either at the Hogs Head with several much older men, or in hidden corridors with whomever she saw fit to satisfy her needs that day.

But there were good thing sabout her. She got all O's in Potions and DADA.

Besides the type of girl she was, which is what mainly caught Sirius Black's attention, Michelle Perez was, indeed, very pretty. On the Saturday evening, when Sirius made up his mind to approach her, she was wearing a very oversized Harley-Davidson tshirt (which peaked his interest, considering his fascination with motorcycles already) and a barely noticeable pair of Slytherin shorts. On her feet were a pair of flip-flops, which she was slowly sliding out of as she stood on her tip-toes, reaching for a potions book in the library.

As her controlled chaos of a blonde pony-tail swished around her back, Sirius made up his mind and walked up behind her. He slid the book off the top shelf with ease and handed it to her once she'd turned around. She smirkd up at him and flipped her hair from her eyes.

"Thanks, Black," she said, looking him up and down. "I could use you more often."

Sirius smirked. "At your service, Perez."

She gave him another quick once-over. Sirius knew how smug he looked when he noticed that she liked what she saw.

"Well," she said finally, not moving. "I guess I'll see you around, then."

Sirius nodden and stepped aside so she could get through, but only enough so that she still had to squeeze past. She smirked again, flipped her hair, and walked over to a battered backpack, sittind down in the chair and sighing heavily as she cracked open the book.

Sirius was far from concentrating on his homework, due tomorrow, with her sitting right across the room from him, tongue pointed out of her mouth as she thought, green eyes lowered.

He finally worked up enough Sirius-Smugness to approach her again.

"Hey, Perez."

She looked up from her book, smirking once again. "Black," she acknowledged. "Fancy meeting you again."

He sneered. "Fancy that." He took the seat in front of her and she rose her eyebrows.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I think you can," Sirius replied. "I lack a date to the last Hogsmeade trip of seventh year. Think you coul help me out?"

She laughed. "You wouldn't be proposing that _we_ go together, would you be?"

"That depends," Sirius replied. "Will you go? Because if you say no, I'll deny even knowing who you are."

She laughed good-naturedly again. "Sure, Black. I'll go with you. But won't your friends miss you?"

Sirius shrugged. "James has Lily and Remus has Macdonald. Peter doesn't have a date, but he's got detention anyways. I won't be missed. You?"

She laughed once more. "I have no friends in this dump, Black, and even if I did, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't miss me. Anyone else I see outside of Hogwarts can be assured they'll see me again."

Sirius grinned and stood. "So it's settled then. I'll see you Saturday at eight."

She winked. "See you then, Black."

And with that, she looked back down at her book and didn't return her gaze to Sirius the rest of the night.

...

Many people would refer to Sirius as a bad kid, but there were plenty who also thought he was a rather good kid, leaving his parents because of the nasty things they did, fighting with the Order, stopping any Death Eater that crossed his path. But whenever he was with Michelle in private, he was a completely different person. She persuaded him to try the muggle drugs that had killed her mother. He wasn't a fan of them, but used them because Michelle did. He'd always been a big drinker, though, and so he and Michelle went out a lot.

Besides being beautiful and rebellious, Sirius found that she had quite a unique perception on different topics. She always had something to talk about, some new topic to discuss. She liked it most when Sirius disagreed, so she could argue her points, but Sirius found it difficult to ever fight with her. It hadn't taken him long to fall deeply in love with her. He knew it was dangerous, Michelle being the type of girl she was, but he didn't care. Especially not when she told him she loved him back.

He and Michelle were inseparable. They moved in together, Sirius leaving the Potter's when Lily and James got married and moved in, and Michelle leaving the small apartment above the strip club she and her dad shared. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment, the money Sirius' uncle bestowed him enough to fuel their habits as well as pay for their needs and their home.

Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever be able to leave her. He loved her. More than he'd ever loved anyone. And Michelle seemed to crave his love as well. Every night when they had finished, she would lay curled up in his arms and say simply, "Sirius?"

And he knew before she even had to ask the question what the answer had to be. "I'm here, Michelle."

And she would easily slip off to sleep, content that he was there, at least for the rest of the night. Though he knew he couldn't leave her, not for anything.

Michelle didn't want to join the Order, even when Sirius continued to try and persuade her. She said it wasn't her place to join something when she wasn't so sure what side she was on in the first place. When Sirius started to get worried and force his own beliefs on her, she simply got annoyed and told him that, if anything, she was neutral. She didn't care what happened in the war-it didn't affect her at all.

Sirius was okay with that. He was in the Order, had all of his friends with him, he had his Michelle on the side, and he was completely happy.

At least he was for now.

...

Just a little introductory chapter. I really hope you guys stick through the boring first parts, because I promise it's going to get good! Review and tell me what you thought of this, please.

I should have another chapter soon! Next is the song Estranged by Guns n' Roses. Stick around! ^^


	2. Estranged

Well, here I am with a second chapter! This one is Estranged by Guns n' Roses. Please enjoy. Hermione next chapter! ^^

**...**

**Well I jumped into the river too many times**

**to make it home**

**I'm out here on my own, an drifting all alone**

**If it doesn't show give it time**

**To read between the lines**

**'Cause I see the storm getting closer**

**And the waves they get so high**

**Seems everything We've ever known's here**

**Why must it drift away and die?**

**...**

The feeling Sirius had felt when he found out he had been disowned he remembers as the worst moment in his entire life. Sure, he'd hated his family. He'd hated them with all he had, actually. He'd even left them of his own accord. But still, it hurt. The thought that they had given up on him, that he was a disappointment to _anyone_, that was terrible.

But that feeling didn't match the horrible, gut wrenching feeling of your best friend dying by the hands of another friend, and being accused and thrown in prison without trial for the murder. It just gave him things to think about.

Here in his cell, curled up in the form of a big, black dog, thinking of nothing but how he was alone, how he had no one, and probably never would again. He should have seen it coming, how giving the location to anyone but himself was a mistake, but he hadn't known it at the time. He should have seen it, but he hadn't, and now he was paying the price.

All by himself. Not even Michelle had stuck up for him, which is what hurt the most. Would there ever be anyone who trusted him? Believed that he hadn't killed James and Lily, and injured baby Harry? Probably not. No, they all thought of him as what he was-a drunk, a scoundrel, a skirt-chaser, a burnout. They wouldn't see him as a top Auror in the Order, James Potter's best friend, Harry Potter's godfather, loving suitor of Michelle Perez, Outstanding Hogwarts student; none of that mattered to them, now that they believed he'd killed his two best friends. And Remus? He'd even left him.

Were they ever his friends at all? Michelle, Remus, Peter, the other members of the Order? Had they ever loved him? Had his parents ever thought twice about disowning their son? Did they love him?

A small whimper escaped him. He went by unnoticed.

He didn't ever change back. If he did, all he felt was this horrible feeling of lonliness. They'd all left him of their own accord, leaving him stranded him by himself. James would have stuck up for him. James and sweet, kind Lily. They would have believed in an instant that he hadn't given them up to Voldemort. Of course they would have. They knew the truth-that it was Peter's duty to keep the secret. But he liked to think they would have believed him anyways.

Sirius had taken to talking to himself. Even though he was a dog, the sounds that came out of his mouth were words, words only he could understand. It was as if no one was there at all if he spoke to himself. They couldn't understand him. They probably didn't care either way.

It was so dark in his cell, that he couldn't even see himself. If someone from the outside were to look in on him, all they would be able to tell of his existance would be a few little no-face whimpers and whines.

That's the way he liked it, though. Maybe someday they'd forget about him.

He didn't expect to stay here forever, oh, no. He had too much in his life ahead of him to stay in this dark, cheerless cell. No, he'd get out if it was the last thing he did. And if everyone forgot who he was and that he was there, he'd definitely have a far better chance of escaping.

He had several reasons for needing to break free. First, he wanted his name cleared. He didn't want to be associated with anyone on the same side as his family, or with anyone not Gryffindor enough to man up and stick to what he believed. Second, he wanted to find Harry. He needed to know that Harry was okay. He was really number one in Sirius' thoughts, but to find Harry would mean to have Harry trust him, meaning he needed to clear his name. Third, he wanted to find Michelle and make sure she trusted him and still loved him. How long had he been in this cell? Two years? Three? It was the ultimate test. Did she love him enough to stick around, to believe that he was telling the truth when he said he'd escape and come back for her? Did that matter to her? Sirius needed to find out.

And finally, what Sirius wanted more than anything that wasn't listed above, was revenge. Sirius wanted revenge on Peter for getting him sent here. He wanted revenge on Peter for giving up James and Lily and having them killed. It was all his fault. Another thing he wanted revenge on was the ministry, who was so corrupt they couldn't tell a hero from a traitor anymore. They needed to be taught a lesson as well, it seemed.

But these were the things egging him on. And when he saw the sunlight for the first time in 12 years, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He was going to find Peter, and he was going to kill him.

...

Hermione comes in during the next chapter! She'll only be thirteen, so nothing really happens, but then she comes in for sure in the few chapters afterwards! Hooray! ^^


	3. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

Hello! I hope the few people who've been putting this on alerts are enjoying this! I wouldn't know, though. No reviews, you see. But I'm not complaining, because I like this story. So there.

I sound kind of whiny, don't I? Whatever. Enjoy! ^^

I don't own Harry Potter or the song Don't Get Mad, Get Even by Aerosmith.

**...**

**It's hard enough to make it**

**When you're livin' on the street**

**And you want to tell somebody**

**But you got to be discreet**

**Then you catch your girlfriend**

**With her skirt hiked up to here**

**Honey, Don't Get Mad, Get Even**

_**Don't Get Mad, Get Even-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Sirius didn't go immediately to Peter, though. He knew that would take some time. He hadn't any idea where Peter was. He would need to do a little questioning and searching around.

But for now, he would find Michelle. She would be so surprised to see him! His heart clenched and his stomach tightened as he thought of the look on her face when she found him.

That was before he saw his reflection, though. He looked horrifying, his skin grey, his beard long and shaggy, a perfect match to his hair. The robes he'd been arrested in weren't even suitable for a prisoner.

But if she loved him, then perhaps she could look past all of that.

He headed instinctively towards his old home, highly doubting she was still there, but it was his best bet right now. He stayed in his dog form, robes clenched in his teeth, and trotted down the streets towards his home.

He jumped up on the ledge and peeked inside.

His clothes fell from his mouth.

The place was trashed, but the lights were on, so it was recent. Beer bottles and cans, firewhiskey corks, empty boxes of cigarettes. It was disgusting, and Sirius wondered how he ever could have partaken in such things. He trotted around to the other window and placed his front paws on the windowsill, peering cautiously through the window.

He whimpered involuntarily. He saw Michelle alright, but he also saw a man probably ten years older than herself laying on top of her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide as he moved on top of her.

Sirius turned and heaved. He hadn't eaten in a while, so nothing came out, but it didn't matter. The depression settled in his stomach was sickening.

Then he turned and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Privet Drive, where he knew Hagrid had taken him. He didn't know what year or month or day it was, but from the looks of the weather (he couldn't tell by the sun, for it was late evening) it was the end of summer.

He had to find Harry. It was now step number two. Clearing his name was no longer an option. He needed to find Harry and kill Peter.

It kept pumping through his mind as he ran. 'It's Peter's fault. It's Peter's fault. If I hadn't gone to Azkaban, Michelle wouldn't have found anyone else. It's Peter's fault.'

Along with this came profanities, as he was starving to death and his bones and muscles ached from lack of use. But he had to find Harry. He knew he would lead him to Peter. There was a reason James and Lily were killed, and that reason was that Voldemort wanted Harry for some mysterious reason. He didn't know why, but he knew that Peter would be after Harry.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

He neared Privet Drive, and slowed into a trot. He was going to hurt himself if he continued on like that.

And that's when he saw him. There, on the other side of the street.

"James?" It came out as a bark, and the boy jumped backwards at Sirius' slow advancement. His hair flew back and Sirius saw. "Lily's eyes...and what's that scar?" He growled to clear his throat as he continued whispering in dog-speech. "Harry?"

And then came the Knight Bus. He remembered it from when he'd gone aboard to get to James' after he ran away.

To avoid being killed so soon after escaping and before he'd had his revenge, he turned and ran away. After a couple of moments, the bus sped off, and Sirius followed. If he followed Harry, he'd find Peter. And besides, he was fascinated. James' son, a grown boy. What was he like? he wondered. What House was he in? Probably Gryffindor. There was no mistaking it, not when he had parents like James and Lily. And a godfather like himself.

...

The girl really was the brightest witch of her age, as Remus had said. It had taken James, Peter and Sirius years to discover Remus' secret, and it had only taken her a handful of months, maybe weeks. And not only that, she was very pretty. Sirius knew he was seventeen years older than her, but he really didn't care at this point. He could notice things like this, couldn't he? But he couldn't focus on his godson's smart friend's beauty. He had to kill Peter. If he was dead, then maybe Sirius wouldn't feel so angry.

...

Hermione couldn't deny that she was terrified of this man. He was a murderer, the only person ever to break out of Azkaban, and he'd even killed his best friend. He was dirty and his clothes were ragged and his best friend was a werewolf (though she wasn't afraid of Remus-he was far too kind).

But underneath it all, when she was trying to tell if he was telling the truth, she noticed something. He was devilishly handsome.

Besides that, he was also very passionate about James and Lily, so much so that he was prepared to kill one of his best friends over it. He had thought of nothing but that since escaping, and Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been thinking about it all through his time in Azkaban. She wasn't sure on the concept, but she thought she'd read that the only thoughts allowed in the prison were negative, evil thoughts. She figured revenge counted.

Later, when they had helped him escape, he seemed far less scary, and Hermione felt her stomach clench when he called her brilliant one last time. Suddenly, she didn't want him to leave. Being apart from him seemed unbearable.

Of course, being Hermione, she knew that she couldn't feel this way about someone she'd only know for a handful of hours. She shook off the silly feeling and let him fly off on Buckbeak, feeling satisfied that she had accomplished another task at Harry Potter's side, and had even met such an amazing man in the process.

It wasn't until that night when she realised-he was much, much older than her. She felt her skin go up in flames, and was glad everyone was asleep and wouldn't be able to see her mad blushing.

...

Sirius, though, did not feel accomplished. Not one bit. Peter had gotten away.

But he would find that rat yet. He would be dead before Sirius was, he knew that for sure.

He was at his doorstep when he remembered that this wasn't his home anymore-it was Michelle's. But she must have known he had escaped. There were flyers everywhere, it was in the Prophet every day.

He crept around the house, still in dog form, not wanting to get caught, and peeked into the bedroom like last time. He growled. This was a different man, considerably younger.

Something across the room caught his eye, and he felt hope for once since leaving with Buckbeak (who he'd tied up and concealed in his garage). It was a collage-several wanted posters, pictures from the newspapers, all of his face, tacked and taped and magicked to the wall. It was a solid layer of wallpaper, all of his own face. Maybe it was creepy, but maybe it was a sign that Michelle still loved him. His heart leapt, and without another thought, he changed and pushed through his front door.

He heard a thump, followed quickly by a loud moan, one that he'd recognise anywhere, one that he'd heard in his dreams after he'd been arrested.

Feeling anger now, he clenched his wand and ran through his home, his memory guiding him, straight to the bedroom.

He slammed the door open, wanting them both to know immediately that he was there.

"Sirius!" Michelle gasped, jumping out from under the man.

"Get out," Sirius growled, eyes piercing the boy with spears. He jumped from the bed, barely having time to gather his clothes before Sirius shoved him out into the hall. "Never come back," he growled before slamming the door shut and turning to Michelle.

She stared at him fearfully. But at that moment, the weight of everything that had gone on since he'd been arrested to this very moment came crashing down on him, and he collapsed onto the bed next to Michelle.

"Aw," she whispered, pulling his face to her scantily-clad chest and stroking his snarled, dirty hair. "Sirius, why didn't you come for me?"

"You were busy," Sirius mumbled bitterly. He shifted his head to look at her face. "You seem different, Mitch."

She chuckled sarcastically and smirked. "Funny. I could say the same thing about you. What have you been doing since you got out?"

And no matter how much he needed to tell someone, he needed sleep more. So they kept that time from their mind, and silently promised that they wouldn't ask about their lives apart.

...

Hermione came in during this chapter! She'll be back soon, don't you worry. This is Hermione/Sirius, after all. And soon enough, Michelle will be gone. Geez, she annoys me. Mostly because of the chapters that haven't been written yet, but you'll get there soon enough. ^^ Bye for now!  
>Please review and make my day! ^^<p> 


	4. FINE

Yo! I wrote this up during study hall. Hope you like it! ^^

I don't own Harry Potter or the song F.I.N.E by Aerosmith. And, if you're curious, this stands for F****d up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. But that doesn't have much to do with the story...the lyrics and beat of the song were fitting for the chapter.

Anyways...!

**...**

**I'm a red hot pistol**

**and I'm ready to fight**

**I'm a 38 special**

**on a Saturday night**

**I'm gonna kiss your boo-boo honey**

**make it alright**

**'cause I'm ready, so ready**

_**F.I.N.E by Aerosmith**_

**...**

It was the third time that month Michelle had found him seated at the kitchen table, crying into a glass of firewhiskey. She sighed and came up behind him as he took a shuddering breath and began to move his glass around on the table. She pressed her front against his back and placed her hands on his forehead, raking his hair backwards. "Another nightmare?"

She didn't entirely sound sympathetic, but at least she'd asked. Sirius nodded and downed his whiskey, his mouth thick with tears. "I can't help it," Sirius said. "I'm not the same man I was, Mitch. All I can think about is how that RAT got away."

Michelle had no idea what that meant, but figured it had to do with what happened when he'd gotten out. The most he'd told her was that he was innocent, and the man the newspapers said he'd killed had actually been the one to kill all of those people, but he'd escaped, leaving Sirius behind to get arrested. Anything after that and Michelle was clueless.

But what she DID know was that this wasn't Sirius anymore. This wasn't the man who'd asked her out back in seventh year. The man who'd she'd spent the longest relationship of her entire life with. He was no longer outgoing. It had been eight months since he had returned to her. They'd been all over the world, running from wizards who still accused him together. At the moment, they resided in the Caribbean, staying the night in a makeshift hut Sirius had magicked for the two of them. And while there wasn't a wizard or witch for fifty miles, Sirius refused to go out and party with her. The only drinking he did was by himself. He didn't pick up drugs again, which he'd never really enjoyed in the first place, but he hadn't even done it for her. He had, however, started smoking again, and that was the only thing that had gone back to normal.

She hadn't heard his barking laughter once in all of those eight months.

She made up her mind. Throwing his chair around, Michelle straddled his lap, knocking over the bottle of firewhiskey in the process.

"Mitch!" Sirius exclaimed in surprise.

"That is IT!" Michelle said firmly. "If you were anyone else, I would have left you months ago. But you're Sirius Black, Godric avada it! Party animal! Sex god! What happened, huh?"

Sirius' expression was confused. "I..."

"You got boring!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what happened, but if you don't perk up in the next few days, I'm leaving you!"

Sirius didn't want that.

"Like I said, I don't know what happened, but what I do know is this-all of that time spent in Azkaban while you were innocent? Those years are gone. You know what that means?"

Sirius shook his head.

"That means you have to make up for it every moment you can! Do you hear me?"

Sirius nodded.

"Good." Michelle got off of his lap and stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now. I want you to sleep on it. And if you've made up your mind by tomorrow afternoon, we're going to party like you haven't been depressed for eight months."

Sirius gave her a ghost of his old, wolfish grin before standing and kissing her. "Thanks, Michelle."

He left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom.

Oh, he'd make up for those years. He'd make up for every last one.

...

The next evening found the two at a very over-the-top party. Sirius hadn't acted like this in years. But he'd put it all behind him. He was dancing and howling and laughing and flirting and drinking and yelling and having the time of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he'd acted like this, but it didn't matter now, because he'd be making up for it in the future. And to Sirius, the future was the next couple of minutes.

Michelle had managed to convince him that he deserved all of this. He had the right to do whatever he wanted and not get in trouble. The ministry couldn't stop him from having a good time, and if he went under a fake name, brushed his hair, shaved his beard and changed his clothes, he could pass off as Steven Stevensons, innocent partier living off of a fortune passed down for generations. Even though he couldn't get into Gringotts without being arrested, he'd previously given access to Michelle, and she continued to take money from their never-ending supply for the both of them.

He continued to write to Harry, helping him whenever he could, remaining sober during the day so he could write and help him with his problems. Harry had turned out to be an amazing kid. He was in his fourth year now and had managed to escape Voldemort for the fourth time in his life. That was quite a big deal, considering it didn't happen every day. He was also quite handsome, like his father had been, and was having the same sort of girl trouble as James-the girl was oblivious to his affections. Sirius was a bit surprised to hear that Hermione had seemed to begin taking a liking to Ronald Weasley, as Molly Weasley, who he'd recently been seeing quite a lot of, was completely insufferable.

Sirius was contacted by Dumbledore, asking if Number 12 Grimmauld Place could be used as a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix, which he was resurrecting. Sirius couldn't have been more enthusiastic. He set to work cleaning it up immediately, pushing back horrid feelings of nostalgia. He was living his life NOW, not then. Then was a horrible time, anyways, living with his awful mother and father.

It was funny. Sirius had spent his entire life trying to get away from the place, and now it was the place everyone came for safety.

Just as with the first Order, Michelle didn't want to have anything to do with it. She said she didn't want to look hypocritical, considering her past and her indecision. Sirius couldn't say he liked that Michelle couldn't seem to choose a side, but as before, he didn't push her. She stayed in their old home and Sirius moved into number 12 once more. He didn't like it at all here, but he didn't say anything, because living here he was surrounded by people who loved him despite his smoking habit, his drinking problem, his all night partying, and his girlfriend. Well, everyone except for Molly Weasley and Snape, who used every chance given them to shove him down.

Sirius didn't let it get to him.

Because, from now on, he was Hogwarts Sirius, and he was boyfriend of Michelle Perez, and he was Order member, and he was late-night partier, and he was THE sex god. And no one could take any of those titles away from him.

Except, maybe, a considerably younger woman. But Sirius didn't know that yet.


	5. Back in the Saddle

**...**

**I'm back in the saddle again**

**I'm back**

**I'm back in the saddle again**

**I'm riding, I'm loading up my pistol**

**I'm riding, I really got a fistful**

**I'm riding, I'm shining up my saddle**

**I'm riding, this snake is gonna rattle**

_**Back in the Saddle-Aerosmith**_

**...**

For Sirius, there was nothing better than getting back to the old way of things. He was back in the Order, he was going on little missions here and there, he was volunteering ideas at Order meetings, and he felt great whenever Miss Granger told him his ideas were clever ones. Coming from her, her being so smart and all, made him feel like he could outwit anyone he wanted to.

Hermione was the only one allowed in these meetings. She was only going into her fifth year, but she was so smart it would be a crime to keep her out. Sirius tried to sneak Harry information, but with Mrs. Weasley around, it was nearly impossible to do so.

Along with being in the Order, though, he still maintained his titles around the town. He went out and partied as Steven Stevensons, he spent as much time as he possibly could with Michelle, who continued staying in his old house, and he was having the time of his life. Michelle was right-he had to get those years back. And the only way he could think to do that was by returning to the old way of things and working his way through that.

The other day, Sirius received a mission, partnered with Remus. They were to sneak into Malfoy Manor and retrieve several men who had recently been kidnapped.

Game on.

He left late that Saturday night, Remus holding his leash as Sirius walked along in his dog form. They had apparated a few blocks down, and were trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

No one was out as it was. No one came out anymore. Not with rumours of Sirius Black and Voldemort and Bellatrix and many other Death Eaters on the loose. So, they might have seemed out of place, but if no one thought about it, then they seemed right at home.

Sirius could have run the entire mile there and still have been up for a game of Quidditch. He had so much adrenaline rushing through him, he wondered how he was managing to keep it all inside.

There it was. Sirius was feeling jittery at just the sight of the manor, the place in which he had spent so many horrid Christmas parties with his parents. He cringed.

Remus removed his collar and leash, sliding Sirius' wand into a pouch wrapped around his torso. He hid in the bushes, and finally, Sirius could run. He bolted towards the front door, straight up to where two Death Eaters were blocking the doors.

"Bark!" said Sirius joyfully.

"Get out of here!" said one of the Death Eaters. "Go on, scram."

It seemed they had somehow forgotten they were wizards, for their wands stayed out of use. Well, except for being waved at Sirius madly.

"Bark!" Sirius let his tongue hang out as he jumped around, as if he wanted to snatch one of the wands from the Death Eater's hands.

Which is just what he did. Once he felt his teeth clench around the smooth wood, he bolted.

"Hey!" the Death Eater screamed. "Come back here!"

The other Death Eater apparently couldn't help it-he burst into uproarious laughter, watching gleefully as the second Death Eater chased Sirius around the yard.

It was never a good idea to get distracted from your job, as those Death Eaters learned that day.

"Stupefy!"

Remus took the fallen Death Eaters wand and chucked it as far as he could into a bush. Then he turned to watch as Sirius quickly transformed into a human, pulling his wand from the pouch now hanging from his neck. He blasted the Death Eater across the yard.

Remus threw a cloak and a pair of boxers at his ridiculous best friend, who was now jogging in place ecstatically.

"Come on, you dunce," Remus whispered fiercely, grinning nonetheless. "Somebody ought to have heard that. We've got to get in and out before we're noticed."

"Duh," Sirius replied, running ahead of Remus and sneaking in through the front door, having the time of his life.

It was great, being on a mission again, just like he used to. It felt amazing, back doing what he'd always known he was meant to do. The moonlight streaming through the large, stain-glass windows inside the manor made his skin prickle. He felt like a gun, a finger on his trigger. He was just ready to be fired, though Remus would rather not run into any unnecessary fights. But if things went his way, then he was calling all of the shots that night.

They made their way through the big, nearly empty manor, and found their way down into a sort of dungeon-slash-basement. They silently took out the Death Eater guarding the door and hid his wand, just as they had the first man. Of course, all it took was a little looking or a simple accio from another wand to find it, but it would buy them a little much-needed time.

The door was locked, but Remus, the genius he was, was easily able to break through the wards. While Remus stood guard, Sirius darted down the stairs at full speed, his wand held in front of him for light.

He heard Remus perform a spell behind him before he found anyone.

Their cowering faces breathed a sigh of relief when they saw who it was.

"Ready to leave?" Sirius asked them, grinning. "Good. Follow me. If the plan's gone correctly, Remus should have your wands. Get ready for a fight, if necessary."

Sirius waved his wand, unlocking each of the prisoners from the wall, and he turned, climbing the many stairs.

Remus stood at the top of the stairs, looking around nonchalantly. He let out a held breath when Sirius reached the top and grinned at the rescued prisoners, holding out their wands for the taking.

And then, they left.

Sirius was getting even more jumpy than before, just as during each of the other missions. By the end he would have completely worn himself out, but for now he was just enjoying his energy, the rush he felt whenever he fought for good.

They were greeted by several dozen Death Eaters surrounding the manor. Sirius grinned. Bring it.

He threw the first spell, and he danced around the battlefield with his skilled magic.

He would have remained unscathed if not for his cockiness.

But, if not for being hurt, then our story would not have happened at all. But it did.

...

The romance and Hermione are coming soon guys, promise, promise, promise! Just stick with this. It's got a nice plot, I think, that goes all of the way to the end. I worked very hard on the planning of this story, so bear with me, here.

Hope you enjoy! Please review, if it's not to much to ask! ^^


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

Hey, guys! Alright, this is where I start to stray from the original story line a little bit, if I haven't already...

I don't own Harry Potter or Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses. ^^

...

Welcome to the jungle

It gets worse here everyday

Ya learn to live like an animal

In the jungle where we play

If you got a hunger for what you see

You'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want

But you better not take it from me

...

Sirius woke up to cool fingertips brushing against his forehead. His eyes shot open and the fingers were immediately gone, making his skin prick, as if on fire. As his vision cleared, he could make out several things: One, he was back in his bedroom. Two, he was naked. And three, there was a strikingly beautiful witch at his bedside, leaning over him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"There, he's awake, you can leave now."

Sirius' eyes jerked away from Hermione Granger's brown one's in a split second at the sound of the voice that made his stomach do somersaults. He tried to sit up, but felt a burning pain rip along his right hip and his spine.

"Michelle?" His voice was hoarse. How long had he been out?

"I'm here, Sirius," Michelle replied, all but violently shoving Hermione aside as she now swam in front of his vision.

Sirius grinned up at her. "'Ello, love," he said.

She continued to glare at him. For what, he had absolutely no idea.

"Sirius, what on Earth were you thinking?" she snapped.

Sirius shrugged. "Depends. When was it? Was I drunk?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at a tiny snicker, which came from over her shoulder.

"Sirius, I told you. Stop putting yourself in such dangerous situations! Next time, if you've got the chance for escape, take it."

"What wonderful advice; and leave everyone else behind. Oh, how chivalrous."

Michelle turned to look daggers at Hermione, who was lounging boredly against the wall, examining her cuticles.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Michelle hissed. "All I'm doing is trying to keep my Sirius safe."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please. Wasn't it you who not ten minutes ago tried fix his spine with a spell for fixing leaky pipes? If I weren't here, he'd be dead."

Sirius swallowed, feeling incredibly awkward. "Now, now, ladies, let's not fight..."

Hermione leaned back against the wall, looking back down at her fingers. "All I'm saying is that she's as incompetent as Ron."

Sirius rose his eyebrows.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to-ugh, never mind."

Michelle smirked at her. "Teenage love problems?"

Hermione made a face at her.

"Well, thank you for fixing me, Miss Granger," Sirius said. "Now, would anyone mind explaining to me what happened?"

"You were blasted into a chain-link fence last-night," Hermione replied. "Remus took you back here and I just now finished healing you."

"Much obliged," Sirius replied, nodding.

Michelle, not wanting to be outdone, placed her hands on either side of Sirius' face. "I was so worried!"

Hermione glared. Yeah, right. She had been the one to do most of the worrying. The only thing Michelle did was whine and complain about how if Sirius died, she would lose the only love she'd ever had or some other crap like that. In Hermione's opinion, she figured by "only love," Michelle had obviously meant Sirius' money. Remus had told her the story of Michelle's past. She'd been pretty poor, and the first guy with money to love her was only her first love because of the fact that he had something neither she nor the other scum she'd dated had-millions and millions of galleons.

"Come on, Sirius, let's go to that party Joe was throwing..."

Hermione picked up on the conversation and jumped away from the wall, throwing her arm out as if she needed to physically stop them. "No! Sirius needs to stay in bed, or near it, for _at least_ a week. He could paralyse himself if he were to move around too much."

Michelle glared again and straightened her back. "What do you know?"

Hermione sneered. "Far more than you, that's for sure. There is no magic that can instantly cure someone. And because this was so severe, the magic is going to take some time to settle. Like I said, at least a week. Sirius. Have you noticed your legs don't move?"

He shifted, but his legs remained in the same position.

"Well then," Sirius said, staring down at his legs, alarmed. "I guess that's it. No party for me."

Michelle turned her glare to him. Hermione couldn't pin-point Sirius' type for whom he chose to date-slutty moron or evil [female dog]. From what she could see, it was both.

Therefore, she quickly suppressed her rapidly reforming crush on the much-older man.

"Well_, I'm_ going," Michelle drawled, as if Sirius had voluntarily chosen not to go. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, then," she said, leaning down to give Sirius a less-than-appropriate kiss before leaving.

Sirius sighed. He wanted so badly to go after her, to celebrate his successful mission. Well, successful _not _counting his current predicament. But he knew that if the consequences of moving and enjoying _now _would mean that there would be no moving or enjoyment in the future. So he stayed put and watched Michelle strut out of the room, her expensive bag thrown over her shoulder and her expensive shoes clacking and her expensive hair extensions bobbing up and down her back.

"Alright, Sirius, time for your potion."

Sirius glanced over at Hermione, who had her back turned to him and was stirring something as she leaned over his dresser.

"Potion?" Sirius said nervously. He hated any potion. You never know what it might do.

"Right," Hermione replied, turning around with a goblet full of something that was emitting an unsettling fog. "You need to drink all of it."

"What's it for?" Sirius asked, trying to prop himself up against the back of the headboard without moving his legs.

She rolled her eyes. "Your stupidity. Now drink it."

Sirius grimaced. "Harsh." But he drank it all. "Why am I sensing a little bit of hostility in your voice?"

"I just had to spend seventeen straight hours with your slutty girlfriend," Hermione said stiffly, turning so she could return to making the several potions Sirius would need. She had been the only one with a brain who knew that sending a wanted man to St. Mungo's wouldn't end very well. No matter how much she wished she didn't have to be the one to take care of him. "I think I have the right to be more than a little irritated at the moment."

Sirius' cheerful attitude dropped. "Don't talk about Michelle that way, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I offended you, but I'm not the only one who thinks this way. I just don't understand how you find anything appealing about her."

"She's-!" Sirius stopped. "Well, she's-!" He groaned.

"Horrible?" Hermione helped. "Disgusting? A slut? Take your time in choosing, I know there're a lot of words to describe her."

Sirius glared harshly as Hermione left with the tray of medicine and potion ingredients, but he couldn't help feeling as though he were going to be in big trouble with this one.

...

So, here it is! Chapter 6! Stay tuned for chapter 7, then. ^^


	7. Rag Doll

**...**

**I'm feelin' like a bad boy  
>Mmm, just like a bad boy<br>I'm rippin' up a Rag Doll  
>Like throwing away an old toy<strong>

_**Rag Doll-Aerosmith**_****

**...**

Sirius hated being confined to this bed. It was awful. It was horrible. It was maddening. He wanted to be doing what he knew he was meant to be doing-out partying, having the time of his life. Because he deserved it.

Michelle didn't come to visit him a single day the entire week. She owled him several times, giving him poor, hastily written excuses. But Sirius couldn't help but feel a LITTLE BIT suspicious of her behaviour.

But he almost didn't mind.

Because when Michelle was out of the picture, Hermione was in a considerably good mood. And when she was in a good mood, so was he.

He found he very much enjoyed Hermione Granger's presence. All those years ago, when he'd met the witch for the very first time, and thought she was the most brilliant and beautiful creature he'd ever seen grace the surface of the Earth, was absolutely nothing compared to the girl now. Now, she was far more beautiful at age fifteen, and even smarter. She'd healed his spine, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention the various other broken parts of his body. She was a genius, and she was beautiful. And she was very fiesty.

The only thing that made his life during that week any better was that Hermione was practically waiting on him, hand and foot. Sure, she was snotty and harsh about it, but it was all the more amusing that way. It was fun to tease her and watch her react. Whenever she left the room, he anticipated the moment she returned so their banter could continue.

Oddly, he found himself somewhat attracted to her. This was horrifying for a man so much older than Hermione to realise, so he pushed the thought aside. Which was quite difficult, considering the only thing he had to do that entire week was think.

He didn't know how he could survive.

...

Like I said, some of these chapters are going to be VERY short. They're all songfics! But I promise that if I post a short one, I'll post another right afterwords. Therefore, chapter 8 should be up within a few minutes of this one being posted! ^^


	8. Night Train

**...**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**Bottoms up**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**Fill my cup**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**Ready to crash and burn**

**I never learn**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**I love that stuff**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**and I can never get enough**

**I'm on the nightrain**

**Never to return - no**

_**Night Train-Guns n' Roses**_

**...**

"Freedom!"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "You're such a loser, Sirius."

Sirius got down from the dumpster he was standing on top of and lowered his arms, frowning. "Am not."

Remus continued laughing. "Just be careful. You only just now got out of St. Granger's, you don't want to go back already."

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, I guess you're right," he lied. He actually wouldn't have minded being trapped with Hermione another week. But, unfortunately, she was returning to Hogwarts today, so he wouldn't be able to see her for a whole school year.

But he'd make do with what he had, and what he had he believed to be absolutely perfect. For Michelle was waiting for him at Finnegan's Pub, owned by the father of Seamus Finnegan, one of Harry's school friends.

He burst through the doors to find that Michelle had ordered a round for him and several of his friends, who also happened to be there.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, approaching the group with a grinning Remus at his side. "What's up, everyone?"

He pulled Michelle close to him and kissed her hard. "I missed you," he said huskily in her ear.

She smirked. "I'm sure you did."

She squirmed away and handed him a shot, which he took gratefully. Hermione hadn't allowed him a single drink all week. That single shot was like tasting the waters of the Fountain of Youth.

That was the first, but it was by far not the last drink he'd had that night. Or even in the next couple of months. He was back to his party animal self, Hermione nearly forgotten. Nearly.

He partied from dusk till dawn, not entirely caring about the consequences. He was a wanted man already, and he had plenty of friends who would protect him at the drop of a hat.

He returned to Number 12 every night and kept a steady stock of sobering potions that he could easily take whenever he was needed for a meeting or a mission, of which he went on plenty. He got such a rush defending and helping people that he signed up for every mission he possibly could. It felt amazing to be able to help after all of those years being stuck in a cell, unable to do a single thing.

Now, he was free.

Months went by, and he continued speaking to Harry, helping with his problems, and, most importantly, keeping tabs on his friends. He had to make sure they were suitable, didn't he? Hermione, he learned, did the majority of Harry's homework. She also did Ron's, but Ron didn't get the same grades as Harry. Harry believed that Hermione was angry with Ron. He confessed that he knew Hermione fancied Ron, but Ron was completely oblivious and flirted with anything with legs. Sirius laughed when he heard that. He was glad Ron didn't show anything. Ron wasn't good enough for Hermione.

He didn't want to admit who he believed was good enough for her.

...

One more chapter after this for tonight!


	9. Livin' on the Edge

**...**

**We're Livin' on the edge**

**You can't help yourself from fallin'**

**Livin' on the edge**

**You can't help yourself at aaaaaaaall!**

**Livin' on the edge**

**You can't stop yourself from faaaaaaaallin'**

**Livin' on the edge**

_**Livin' on the Edge-Aerosmith**_

**...**

The fight was going brilliantly. So well that Sirius actually found himself laughing. He was fighting beside wonderful people against the people he wanted dead the most. He was battling the worst of them all at the moment, his evil cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

But then he fell. And he couldn't help himself. That curtain just sucked him right in, and he couldn't stop himself.

It was dark in there, and everyone's screams were suddenly gone. He could feel himself being sucked away. It was so odd. It felt as if he were going backwards-his beard and hair were growing back into his face, his fingernails were getting shorter, he felt a single wrinkle become firm once again. He could have sworn a silver hair went black again.

He had to make it stop. Even if he would have loved to be young again, it was too soon. He was still young anyways! He couldn't let this happen.

So he climbed. He reached out for anything he could find, and pulled. It was the edge of the curtain. He pulled and pulled until he went numb and couldn't even feel himself pulling anymore.

Finally, it happened. His head broke the surface. Light flooded his eyes. He pulled himself into the wrecked department and looked around. There was no one to be found.

He ran.

He ran completely out of the ministry, so fast that no one had the time to recognise him, no one had the time to realise that he was a wanted man or that he was supposed to be dead.

He ran through the streets until he came to a park. He paused to catch his breath before looking around to make sure that the coast was clear. He apparated to the first place he could think of-Number 12.

No one was there. He looked all around until he found a note on the counter, meant for Headmaster Dumbledore.

"We've left for Sirius's funeral early. See you there."

Sirius's jaw dropped. That couldn't be right. Looking around for a shred of something that might make sense, he picked up the Daily Prophet. He scanned the cover before his eye caught something-the date. It was an entire week since he'd gone into the Veil.

Looking around some more, he spotted something else, something taped to one of the cupboards. Reading it caused his heart to crack in two. It was an obituary, a bit of it written by every Order member. Michelle's handwriting was no where to be found.

He clenched his wand and held it out before him. Pressing his eyes closed, he remembered the memory he always used, the night of his seventeenth birthday, celebrated with all of his friends. A rambunctious, silver dog burst forth from his wand tip, and he hastily, shakily spelled out his message.

"I'm alive. Going to find Michelle. Will see all of you at Number 12 when I return."

As soon as he'd once again caught his breath, Sirius apparated from Number 12, going straight to Michelle's house, hoping he found her with open, loving arms.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

...

I'll post more soon! ^^ Please, leave me a review and tell me how you're liking this story. It's unlike anything I've written before, so some feedback would be wonderful!


	10. Cryin'

**...**

**I was cryin' when I met you**

**Now I'm tryin' to forget you**

**Love is sweet misery**

**I was cryin' just to get you**

**Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you**

**Do what you do - down on me**

_**Cryin'-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Sirius ran all of the way to Michelle's house. He stopped just once when he spotted his godson's face on the cover of a stray newspaper. It was another stupid Rita Skeeter article. What really caught him was the date-it was a week after he had gone into that fight!

Oh, no.

He bolted off once again, almost there now. He needed to get to Michelle's house. He needed to know that she was still waiting for him.

His heart was pounding and his side was searing when he finally reached her front door. It was night. He pulled the spare key from a potted plant beside the porch and ripped the door open.

"Michelle!"

There was a banging from the back room. Michelle's room. Sirius knew, but he went on anyways.

"Michelle! I'm alive! Where are you?"

He pushed open her bedroom door just in time to see a man, picking up discarded clothing, and Michelle, trying to dress herself.

Sirius swallowed. "Michelle?"

"I-Sirius-"

Sirius shook his head. "Forget it. I can't do this anymore. Forget it."

"Sirius!" Michelle screamed. "Let me explain! Sirius!"

"Explain what?" Sirius roared, turning on Michelle, standing half-dressed and in tears in the door of the bedroom. "It's always the same! I go missing and three days later you're in love with some other git!"

Michelle shook her head. "You don't understand...I was lonely...I was afraid."

"Sure," Sirius replied. "And I was skipping through Wonderland. Screw you, Michelle. Why do you keep hanging around me if you're just going to move on to the next bloke when I can't be home?"

"Sirius...I love you-"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm leaving."

Before he could leave, he saw a look of pain flash over her face, before it turned to anger.

Sirius left after her swift punch to his left eye.

...

Sirius couldn't return to Number 12 just yet. He found himself in the park he'd stopped to rest in after he'd fled the ministry earlier that day, thinking through all that had happened. Thinking about his life.

He'd just left the woman he'd been with for years. _Years_. Almost half of his life-time. And he'd loved her.

At least, he'd thought he had.

He'd gotten with her when he was going through a rough time. It only seemed fitting that he would leave her in an even rougher time.

The whole time he was with her, he was working so hard to keep her that now, thinking about it, it didn't even seem worth it.

He was angry. He'd spent so much of his life with Michelle-he'd missed everything.

He stood, smirking. He'd teach her a lesson, wouldn't he?

...

I'm back! ^^ This is short, which, you all know, means that you get another chapter soon! ^^ As in, tonight. Stay tuned! :) And please, tell me what you think!


	11. Dangerous Tonight

**...**

**I'm dangerous like a broken glass**

**I'm a flesh fanatic psychopath**

**I can cause you pain and make it last**

**Dangerous tonight**

**I'm dangerous when the sun goes down**

**So cross yourself, don't fool around**

**I'll drag your heart into the ground**

**Dangerous tonight**

_**Dangerous Tonight-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

Sirius winced and sucked in air through his teeth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Merlin, what'd you say to make her punch you so hard?"

"I dumped her," Sirius replied, ignoring the bit about him being a "baby."

Sirius heard the unmistakable "yes!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hated her that much, did you?"

"Loathed her," Hermione replied. "She was positively awful, Sirius."

"I know," Sirius replied. "Awful." He downed the drink Hermione had earlier set before him.

"Now, quit moving, or I'll never get all of this blood off..." Hermione said, wiping gently.

As Hermione leaned closer, Sirius couldn't help but notice how nice her figure was. Very nice...

"I'm done with this!" Sirius said happily. "Heal me. The blood's clean."

"Alright..." Hermione replied, picking up her wand and aiming it at his face. A pop and a wince later, his black eye was invisible and healing.

Sirius stood and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Thank you much, dollface."

He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, willing away her creeping blush.

"Out," he replied. "I'm celebrating the end of me and that wench."

Hermione laughed lightly and sighed.

When he was gone, she couldn't help a little twirl. He was single...

She mentally slapped herself. "Bad," she said aloud. "Bad."

...

Sirius left the bar with one girl at seven, returned at nine, left with a new girl at ten, returned at eleven, and left her for Grimmauld Place at one. The best part-they were all Michelle's best friends.

He was out of his mind dangerous that night. He did it all for himself, and he knew it.

He didn't have time to feel guilty.

...

I think I'll post a few more tonight! ^^ Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Ps, I'm pretty sure this song is actually about vampires...but that's okay. :)


	12. So Fine

**...**

**Well I'd look right up at night**

**And all I'd see was darkness**

**Now I see the stars alright**

**I wanna reach right up and grab one for you**

**When the lights went down in your house**

**Yeah that made me happy**

**The sweat I make for you**

**I think you know where that comes from**

_**So Fine-Guns n' Roses**_

**...**

It had been weeks. Sirius hadn't spoken to Michelle since she'd punched him in the face.

He missed her. He didn't want to, but he did. Horribly.

He didn't mean to. But everything he'd done the last decade and a half of his life had been for her. Every last thing he'd done. Now, he had nothing to work for, no one to take care of. It hurt him.

He couldn't even watch after Hermione, as she had returned to school.

But, without Michelle, he found himself able to think much more clearly than usual. He was able to realise how horrible Michelle had been for him.

"You alright, mate?"

Sirius glanced at Remus and gave a tired grin.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "Better than I've been in a while, actually."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Because you look awful."

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, moving his glass of firewhiskey back and forth across the table in front of him. "I don't know, mate. I think I did the right thing."

Remus snorted and shook his head. "I _know _you did the right thing, Padfoot. She was bloody awful. Horrible. The worst."

"Yeah, thanks, Mooney," Sirius replied, a small smile on his lips. "It's just...I don't know what to do with myself now. I spent all of my time, sweat and love on her, you know? And all of that's gone now."

Remus shrugged. "Find someone else. Until then, spend your sweat and time in the Order. Easy as that."

"You think?" Sirius replied.

"I know so," Remus replied. "You're Sirius Black! You can have any girl you want!"

Sirius knew that wasn't true-he really couldn't have the girl he wanted. Legal reasons. And the girl he thought he wanted he knew he shouldn't have. "You're right," he said. "You're right."

"I am," Remus replied. "That's it, now. Go on out and find someone new."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks, Mooney. I'm going for a walk, alright?"

Remus nodded. "Don't be gone too long now, you got that?"

Sirius nodded and threw on a jacket. "Got it."

...

These just get shorter and shorter, don't they? Hm...the next will be longer, I think. ^^

Tell me what you think! :)


	13. I Wish it Would Rain Down

**_I Wish it Would Rain Down Against All Odds_**

K, guys! I'll try not to confuse you _too _much, but here's the deal-Harry and Ron and Hermione killed off Voldemort over the summer after sixth year. This is loosely based on the books, how it all happened. Way off and stuff. I really just want to focus on Hermione's and Sirius's relationship in this story. Get it? Got it? Good. ^^

**...**

**You know I never meant to see you again**

**and I only passed by as a friend**

**All this time I stayed out of sight**

**I started wondering why**

_**I Wish It Would Rain Down-Phil Collins**_

**...**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

_**Against All Odds-Phil Collins**_

**...**

Sirius left the house with his hands shoved deep inside of his pockets, his head down, both so that he wouldn't be recognised and because he didn't feel in a well enough mood to walk around as if he were proud and happy.

It wasn't long before he realised where his barely conscious mind was taking his obedient feet-the bar Michelle frequented. He tried to turn himself away-he was done with Michelle. Done. He didn't want to see her again.

But it was too late for that. For there she was, standing just across the street from him, surrounded by her girlfriends. Strangely, there wasn't a male in sight. That confused him. Normally she would have been on to the next guy by now.

He shook his head and continued on. And though he knew she noticed him, and she knew he noticed her, he kept on, not caring. He had meant it when he said that he was done with her.

Done.

He was alone now. He didn't have Michelle, and he was certain that he never would again.

So why should he think about her?

No, he wouldn't.

He was done with her, wasn't he?

...

Sirius returned to Number 12 about an hour later, chilled to the bone, with a new peace of mind. He was done with Michelle, and he didn't plan on thinking about her a single time more.

...

Sirius stood with Remus in his dog form, awaiting Harry's departure from the train. Seventh year was over, the Dark Lord was dead, and the war was going strong. No one was really winning at the moment, because the Death Eaters were still picking up the pieces, but the battles were just as deadly as ever.

Sirius couldn't wait to see Hermione. He knew he shouldn't be this excited, but Hermione was of age now. He wanted to see how she'd blossomed, especially because she hadn't returned to Number 12 over the summer, due to the fact that she was searching for and destroying Horcruxes with Harry and Ron.

But he couldn't help it. He'd really taken to Hermione over the years. And even though she acted as though she hated him, he knew she held a soft spot for him somewhere.

And now that her life was truly beginning, he was going to see just how far he could push that spot she had for him.

...

Hermione, though, wasn't in the mood to be pushed. In fact, she was dreading the moment when she would have to get off of the train. She knew that the rest of her life would be nonstop teasing from Mr. Black.

She was dreading it, even though she was more eager than ever to get out of the stupid compartment, which contained her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

The two had begun dating early on in sixth year. Their relationship hit a very rough patch when Ron left her and Harry while they were on their Horcrux search, and ended completely when Ron returned to Lavender during the Final Battle.

Thankfully, Lavender wasn't sharing a compartment with them. She was off somewhere with Parvati or someone. Hermione wished that she had brought Ronald with her. That way she wouldn't have to deal with him ruining her final ride on the Hogwarts Express.

When she got off of the train, she was hardly in the mood for talking to anyone.

...

Sirius couldn't believe it. Hermione had walked right passed him and got into the car without even her usual "Good afternoon." She'd waltzed right on by as if she hadn't even noticed him.

Harry must have noticed his face, even in dog form, and laughed.

"Don't take it personally," Harry said, running his hand through Sirius's fur. "Hermione's just ticked off that she had to spend the entire ride listening to Ron go on and on about Lavender. I don't blame her. Ron is bloody in _love_."

"Am not," Ron grumbled.

"He's sick with it," Harry continued.

Sirius was glad he was still in his dog form. After watching the woman he'd been waiting to see for years wander right passed him, he wasn't in the mood for talking.

He was in the mood for _ogling_.

How Ron could have brought himself to leave that beautiful lady was beyond Sirius.

...

^^ Tell me if you liked it! :)


	14. Amazing

**...**

**I kept the right ones out**

**And let the wrong ones in**

**Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins**

**There were times in my life**

**When I was goin' insane**

**Tryin' to walk through**

**The pain**

_**Amazing-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Hermione didn't say much when they returned to Number 12, besides thanking Sirius for allowing her to stay there until she was able to get a job and find a flat. Sirius replied that it was his pleasure, and Hermione climbed the stairs, locking herself in her bedroom until everyone had gone to sleep.

Or, at least, she'd thought everyone to be asleep.

Sirius jumped awake in his seat at the sound of footsteps on the staircase, the old west cowboy novel he'd been reading falling off of his chest. Looking around, he found he was alone in the library and that he had nearly burned out his candle. With a flick of his wand the candle restored itself and Sirius stood, heading down to the kitchen, where the footsteps had continued to.

There he found Hermione Granger, the girl he'd been wishing to talk to for too long.

"Hey, there, dollface," Sirius said, watching her jump away from her cup of hot chocolate.

She spun around, hand to her heart. "Oh, Sirius!" She gasped. "I-er-thought you were asleep."

Sirius smiled softly and held out his arms as if to prove he was there and awake. "Sadly, it's not so. I haven't been able to sleep through the night recently. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she replied. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Sirius shook his head, taking a seat in front of her. "No, thanks. Never did like it much."

Hermione yawned. "I'm not sure I would have made it through the war without hot chocolate. Made just the way mum used to." She sighed, staring down into her mug. "Ronald used to like it as well."

Sirius appraised her for a moment. Then, he decided that he was going to do something he didn't often do. She was opening up to him, he was going to attempt to comfort her. "Why not? I'd love some hot chocolate, dollface."

She gave him a light smile and stood, turning to make a cup for him. Sirius watched her carefully. This wasn't the Hermione he usually got. She must have been doing some very deep thinking before he interrupted her, for she hadn't snapped at him or made a single witty comment since he'd sat down. Heck, she was even being nice to him. That must have meant something.

Hermione finally turned around and set a mug in front of Sirius. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he never cared for hot chocolate. So he was cautious as he brought the mug to his mouth, under careful watch of Hermione. He was surprised to find that he liked it.

"Hey, not bad," Sirius complimented.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Thanks." She looked back into her own mug and sighed.

Sirius was beginning to feel a bit awkward. "Granger?" She didn't look at him. "Dollface?" Her brown eyes flicked up to his face. They were the epitome of broken. "Do you need to talk?"

She sighed again. "I don't know."

His eyes never left her face. "Why don't you give it a shot? I promise I'll be as mature and gentlemanly as is possible. I was raised as a Black, you know."

She smiled lightly. "Alright...but..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure where to begin..."

"Well, let me help you," Sirius said thoughtfully. "What exactly put that sad little speck in your eyes?"

She looked up, a little shocked at the question. "Well, I-" she looked back down. "It's everything. My parents have died, Ronald left me, and to top it all off I've been having the most awful nightmares..."

As he listened to her and offered words of comfort, Sirius realised what he'd been doing wrong with his life all of these years. He'd been thinking only of himself, hadn't he been? He didn't care for Michelle's feelings, just her presence. But it felt right, listening to Hermione and feeling a genuine urge to help her. He truly needed this, needed to help her to make himself feel okay. To make himself feel as if he hadn't wasted all of these years.

"You know, dollface, I think you've got everything going for you."

Hermione's eyebrow rose in question. "What do you mean?"

"You're brilliant, you're halfway to becoming a healer already," Sirius explained, "you're gorgeous and can have any man you want-"

"But Ron-"

Sirius shook his head. "You don't want Ron. You just haven't realised it yet because he's the only one you've been with, the only one you know. You're perfect, you see. You just have yet to realise it."

Hermione watched him for a moment before smiling. She stood. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, standing as well, feeling a strange, warm feeling in his chest. "Come here, dollface."

He had spotted the tears just in time, holding out his arms for her to crash into his chest, sobbing quietly. He allowed her to stand there and let it all out, rubbing her arms, embracing her strong but still so fragile body.

Her tears were slowing and he felt her growing a bit weaker. "Come on, now, dollface. Time for bed."

She nodded sleepily and he half walked, half dragged her to her bedroom, helping her beneath the covers. She was asleep before the lights were out.

...

I'm punishing myself for not updating as fast as I know I'm able to. I'm forcing myself to write at least 3,000 words of this story, two chapters of Are You Doing Okay?, a chapter of White Crystal, and a chapter of Dream Police before I'm allowed to read another fanfiction/manga. Which is quite a motivation, since I'm getting volumes 7-10 of Tsubasa from the library today, and I'm lending them to a friend as soon as I'm finished. Also I have to finish all of my copies of Ouran before my sister returns the volumes she has to the library...

...but you probably don't care. Expect another couple of chapters today! ^^ Please review if you've got a couple of seconds!


	15. Think About You

Back, just as I said! ^^ This is a Guns n' Roses song called Think About You. It's a great song because the music perfectly catches the feelings you get when you've got a crush on someone. Great song, I definitely recommend it. ^^

**...**

**I think about you**

**Honey you're the time my heart says 'yes'**

**I think about you**

**Deep inside I love you best**

**I think about you**

**You know you're the one I want**

**I think about you**

**Darling you're the only one, I think about you...**

**Yeah! Hahaha!**

_**Think About You-Guns n' Roses**_

**...**

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling undeniably happy and refreshed. Better than he'd felt in quite a long time, and more mentally settled than he could ever remember being. He eased himself out of bed and stretched, groaning as his joints popped. He felt ready to fight off dozens of Death Eaters by himself. He felt younger.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, Sirius left his room, heading down to the kitchen where the night before he and Hermione had had their discussion and where Sirius knew was the beginning point of his newfound happiness. The other residents of his home had woken as well and were enjoying the breakfast made so care-filled by Mrs. Wealsey.

"Good morning, Molly," he said, taking his seat at the head of the table. "You look wonderful today."

Mrs. Wealsey tried to glare at him but just rolled her eyes and handed him a plate filled with all of his favourites. Things seemed to just be going his way. He didn't mind, really.

Hermione was also at the table, seated in between Harry and Remus, picking at her breakfast. "Eat up, dollface," Sirius said, winking at her. "It's a brand-new day, isn't it?"

She smiled and did as she was told.

After breakfast, Hermione announced that she would be going grocery shopping. Harry was sent with her, as there was a bounty on both of their heads and there was more power if the both of them went together.

Sirius couldn't help wanting to go with them. For a reason he couldn't place his finger on, he didn't want to leave Hermione. He couldn't help feeling as if his day was going so well only because she was there. And he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't entirely accustomed to, but he for sure didn't mind it.

That was, until he realised what it was. It was that feeling he'd felt when he'd first laid eyes on Lily Potter back in first year, when she was Lily Evans. A little boy crush that went away almost as fast as it has come. But here, it felt almost intensified, and it worried Sirius. She was so much younger than him, and obviously still hurting over Ron and the war and her parents. He couldn't let these feelings be made known!

...

That night an Order meeting was called. It was a very important meeting, and about something imperative they all be present for.

"Well, everyone," Remus said, standing, "we've got one of the numbers on our side. Come in, Mr. Malfoy."

Sirius's eyes turned icy as the young Mr. Malfoy came into the room nervously. His face was pale and haunted, his eyes dull. He looked as a starving child might, and one being followed by spirits.

"What is he doing in my house?" Sirius demanded through clenched teeth.

"Like I said, Sirius," Remus said, "he's changed to our side. He's been living on the streets trying to find us since the Battle of Hogwarts."

Sirius contented himself to silently glaring at the boy, who stumbled as he approached the table.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy's arch-nemesis, stood and helped Malfoy into her seat, giving up her chair for him. She truly was too good of a person. But he did catch the little glare she gave him, causing him to smile and try to push his bubbly, child-like happiness down and out of sight. He couldn't feel this way!

Remus quieted everyone's anger. "Draco has told me of the plans the Death Eaters have for us. They plan to target the ministry again by getting through to the high society people who work there. With Mr. Malfoy's help, I have devised a plan that involves six members-three boys and three girls."

Hermione raised her hand. "I volunteer myself."

Remus smiled. "Bless you, Hermione."

She smiled.

Not wishing to be outdone, Sirius raised his hand as well. "I want to help. Killing people is my specialty."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great," Remus replied, nodding. "Anyone else? I need two more boys and two more girls."

In the end, the volunteers included Hermione, Sirius, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna.

"Alright, now I need a boy with a girl. Go ahead, partner up."

Hermione was horrified. She was partnered with Sirius. Sirius, though, couldn't have been happier. Bring it on.

...

I'm going to the library, but you can bet your computer/device you're reading this on that I'll be back!


	16. Christine Sixteen

This is a nice song for this pairing, isn't it?

**...**

**She's' been around, but she's young and clean**

**I've got to have her, can't live without her, whoo no**

**Christine sixteen, Christine sixteen**

_**Christine Sixteen-Kiss**_

**...**

Their mission started the moment they were told what was going on. Hermione was now Lady Sapphire Mapleway, the young wife of Lord Ambrose Mapleway, descendants of the great Mapleway family, wealthy landowners who contributed to most of the ministry's finances. Or so said the new, modified records.

Harry and Ginny were Duke Henry Grey and Dutchess Sylvia Grey of Liken, a mysterious principality in Europe. And Neville and Luna were Sir Johnson Merriweather and Mrs. Eleanor Merriweather, who dwelled in London and had a lot of influence on the ministry.

Their job-keep tabs on the Death Eater's working within the ministry.

Hermione was in her room, packing away all of her things. She and Sirius had until midnight. At midnight, they'd be given a portkey, which would take them to their new Manor in Ireland. According to Remus, their's was the largest of any of the other homes.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called, stuffing a few bras into her trunk and throwing a blanket on top before whoever it was entered.

"Hey, dollface, you almost ready? It's nearly time to go."

Hermione nodded and glanced around her room, making sure she had everything.

"Listen, I know that being married to me might not be too thrilling..."

Hermione's heart sank. She'd been desperately trying not to think about it, but that didn't mean it wasn't happening. Sirius and Hermione, just like Harry and Ginny and Neville and Luna, were to be married at precisely 7, 9, and 11 o'clock that night. Then the records would be sent to the ministry, and everything would seem as real as possible.

"...but it's for the Order. And after the mission is over, we can file for a divorce and pretend this never even happened. Okay?"

Hermione sighed and glanced at him. "You know I don't hate you, right?"

Sirius was a bit taken aback, stepping backwards a little. "I-"

"I don't. And though I may not _like _being married to you, for reasons all my own, I don't hate you, and will tolerate our situation for the good of the Order." Under her breath she mumbled as she turned away, "With the war, I wasn't expecting a fancy wedding, anyways."

Sirius left her to her thoughts, needing to find his own. Things were going so well for him! But while they were working out for him, they obviously weren't for Hermione. This obviously wasn't what she wanted. Well, he could at least try to make it worth her while, couldn't he?

He needed Hermione in his life, to keep that happy feeling inside of him. But she didn't want him around, he could tell. Well, he'd just have to show her that she needed him as well.

...

Hermione and Sirius's wedding was first. It was just a small thing. Just the signing of a slip of paper. Sirius was sitting at the table, waiting for Ginny to bring Hermione down, his stomach filled with butterflies, anxious for her reaction to what he'd done.

Finally, he heard her footsteps on the stairs approaching the kitchen, almost there...

As soon as she opened the door, Sirius's magic came into effect. With every step she took, the magic spread. Away went the dark and unhappy setting of Number Twelve, replaced by sparkling white decorations. Hermione gazed at everything in awe, completely unaware that her simple sweatpants and baggy tshirt were quickly transforming into the wedding dress of her dreams.

She couldn't help but smile at Sirius, and he couldn't help but wink back.

Hermione took a seat next to Sirius and Remus handed them the necessary paper. Sirius signed his name, and then Hermione. As soon as she picked up her quill, their names transformed into the names they would be taking on while on their mission. They were officially married.

...

Yo! Back! The next chapter I've been excited to write for a while, so that one is coming fast, don't you worry!


	17. Dirty Dreams

**...**

**Dirty dreams**

**How you want to do me**

**Dirty dreams**

**Let me get through**

**Dirty dreams**

**A triple X-rated movie starring me and you**

_**Dirty Dreams-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

"You take it."

"No, it's fine. This place is huge. I'll just look around a little more. There has got to be another bed in the mansion."

"Hermione, just take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. I'll go and find a couch, _you _take the bed."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this is the only furnished room. There's only one bed, no couches. Just take it."

Hermione sighed and growled, stomping over to the bed. "Fine. We'll share it."

Sirius was taken aback by how forward she was being.

"W-what?"

Hermione seemed to realise what she'd just said as a smirk grew over Sirius's face. "I-I mean..."

"Okay, Hermione," Sirius said, walking towards the bed as well. "We can share it. Go ahead, get in."

Hermione gave him a careful look before climbing into the large, king sized bed and scooting beneath the covers. Sirius, never missing a beat, got in on the other side, laying himself as close as he could next to Hermione without actually touching her. He chuckled. "Are you uncomfortable with me being this close?"

Hermione wasn't a liar. "Yes."

He chuckled again. "Good. That means you won't be out of line. You know that I'm stronger than you. You know what I can do to you."

Hermione rolled over so her back was facing him. This was mostly so he couldn't see the blush tainting her face, but also so that he would know she was ending that conversation then and there-_she _was in charge.

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Sweet dreams, dollface."

...

Sirius's dreams were filled with what Hermione knew he could do to her. They were definitely sweet dreams, but when he woke up, he was unhappy to find that he had had such a dream about a girl so much younger than himself. He jumped awake just as he was running his tongue up the stomach of the dream Hermione, pushing himself away from the real Hermione. The pillows and sheets around him were soaked with sweat, just as his face and pants were. He climbed quickly out of bed, breathing heavily, and lit a candle before dashing from the room, in search of the bathroom. He couldn't have had such a dirty dream about Hermione! She was only seventeen!

He found one just down the hall and turned on the faucet, letting the deep sink fill with water before dipping his head into the frigid liquid. He came up gasping for air, but at least his head was cleared.

After drying his face with a towel, Sirius examined his face in the mirror. The dream had him incredibly shaken up. He would never be able to look at Hermione the same way again.

Because now he knew how he _really _felt about her.

...

Hey! One more chapter after this, and then I gotta work on my other fics before I do my homework! ^^


	18. Girl Keeps Coming Apart

**...**

**She's so affected**

**I'm so rejected**

**And the Girl Keeps Coming Apart**

**Don't, don't, don't, don't let it get me down**

**Don't let it get me down**

**She's just a screamer**

**A nightmare dreamer**

**Yeah, the Girl Keeps Coming Apart**

**She's like a call girl**

**Loose ends and all girl**

**But the Girl Keeps Coming Apart**

**White lace and leather**

**She's so together**

**But still the Girl Keeps Coming Apart**

_**Girl Keeps Coming Apart-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Sirius returned to the bedroom nearly a half an hour later, quietly creeping to the bed. Just as he was preparing to climb back into bed, he noticed that it wasn't just himself who was having nightmares.

...

_"Can't you see, Mione? Can't you see? Can't you see how it isn't us that are meant to be, but Lavender and me?"_

_My head is shaking, back and forth, and the tears in my eyes are breaking loose, rolling down my face. Ron doesn't understand, doesn't see. Doesn't see how much I love him. Doesn't see how him being with Lavender hurts me so much, every day._

_"Ron is right, Hermione. He's right. He's right because you need someone better in your life. Someone better than Ron."_

_I shake my head some more. Harry can't see either, can't see how Ron is the only one I will ever love. He's the only one._

_"They're right, dollface." Having Sirius in my dream is a real shock. He opens his arms and grins. "You need me to be alright."_

_His voice seems to get fuzzy._

_"You're alright, now," Sirius continues. "I'm here. You're alright. It's only a dream..."_

Hermione's eyes flew open wide. She was gasping hard for breath. For a moment she was worried that she was dying-she couldn't breathe!-but then her breath returned to her, and she was able to see that she was wrapped in Sirius's arms again, crying her eyes out, as he offered words of comfort.

"It was only a dream..." he said, trying desperately to control her tears.

Hermione violently shook her head. "But it wasn't! It wasn't a dream! It was...n't..." she sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She was about to open up her mouth and tell him, tell him that it was Ron, that he was haunting her dreams. But then she remembered the ending, how it seemed as though Sirius were telling her that he was the one, the one for her, better than Ron.

She shook her head. "I just want to go back to bed."

Sirius nodded. "I understand. Goodnight, dollface. See you in the morning."

He released her, and she, surprising herself at how unwilling she was to tear herself away, returned to her place beneath the covers, willing sleep to find her.

...

Alright! That was my 3,000 word punishment! But I rather like writing this story, so after I write the chapters of my other stories and do my homework, we'll see what time it is and if I have time for maybe a few more chapters. ^^

Please review!


	19. I Still Love You

**...**

**One of us knows the two of us don't**

**belong in each others company**

**It hurts so much inside,**

**your telling me goodbye, you wanna be free**

**And knowin' that you're gone and leavin' me behind**

**I gotta make you see,**

**I gotta make you see, I gotta make you see**

**I still love you, I still love you**

**I really, I really love you, I still love you**

_**I Still Love You-Kiss**_

_**...**_

The next day found the entire Order at Sirius and Hermione's new home with old, broken down furniture from the Muggle dump. They spent all afternoon arranging it, to be transfigured into something much grander once it was in the proper positioning.

Hermione found herself in the parlour with Ron as her partner. They didn't say anything much at first, besides Ron's questions, asking where Hermione wished him to put the furniture. He'd become frustrated with magic and was pushing everything around by hand. Hermione's heart thudded hard in her chest every time he turned towards her, worried he might see somehow that she still loved him, or that she might accidentally come out with it at the sight of him.

"Is this good, 'Mione?"

A breath escaped her lips. He was still using his nickname for her.

"Hermione?"

Suddenly, Hermione found herself unable to speak. Her heart hurt and Her eyes stung and she knew just what would happen if she opened her mouth. So she pinched her lips together and shook her head and wouldn't answer.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron seemed very concerned. Just because he was with Lavender didn't mean he didn't still love her. Just not in the way Hermione felt about him. He came towards her, holding her elbows as she sunk to her knees.

She was still shaking her head as Ron came in close to look in her eyes. It was when she was trying to avoid his gaze that she burst into tears, trying to wipe each of the plenty away as soon as they came.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked, trying to look at her face, but Hermione wouldn't allow it. She ducked her head and allowed the tears to drip onto her shirt.

He sighed. "Hermione?"

She couldn't help it. She threw her arms around his middle. Ron tentatively wrapped his arms around her back and patted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said, pulling away so she could leave. "I shouldn't have done that. You love Lavender."

She ignored his calls to come back and ran to lock herself in the bathroom, where she sat, hoping she could be alone for a while.


	20. Might As Well Be On Mars

Enjoy! ^^

**...**

**You've turned my world into a dark and lonely place**

**Like a planet lost in space, my light is fadin'**

**I'd cross the universe to be right where you are**

**But I'm right in your backyard**

**And I might as well be on Mars**

_**Might As Well Be On Mars-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

Hermione returned to find the room arranged to the plans she had drawn up earlier, and all of the furniture transfigured just the way she'd wanted it. She tipped from the room and descended to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was assigning the House Elves to specific duties so she could do the cooking. While Hermione was against having House Elves, Sirius assured her that they would be paid.

"Hello, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, not quite noticing Hermione's red-rimmed eyes. "Why don't you go into the dining room and take a seat at the table? Supper should be ready in just a few moments."

Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley and entered the dining room. Almost everyone was at the table. It was then she realised that she didn't really want to see anyone. She felt as if everyone could see exactly what was on her mind. She felt as if they all knew that she had began blubbering like a child over Ron. Even she knew she was better than that. She heaved a sigh and took a seat in between Sirius and Harry.

"You alright, dollface?" Sirius asked her. She noticed Ron's eyes flicker from his conversation with Neville to her face and back to Neville.

Hermione nodded mindlessly, staring at the wall. There Ron was, right there, right across the table from her, and she couldn't say anything to him. She couldn't tell him she loved him. She couldn't even hold his hand.

It was as if she didn't even exist to him anymore. She didn't make any difference to his world.

She didn't eat her dinner. She couldn't even concentrate hard enough to remember how to bring food to her mouth.

Sirius tried to convince her to eat, but Ron didn't. It didn't make any difference to him if she ate or not.

Her heart felt heavy and sad. After everyone left, Hermione took a long bath, lying there until the water had turned cold. She eventually climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped her freezing body in a towel. Then she blindly made her way to her bedroom and laid on top of the comforter, wrapped in nothing but a towel, her wet hair soaking the pillow and making her even colder than she was originally. She fell asleep.

...

Sirius didn't like seeing Hermione so upset. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she was sad about. He knew it hadn't been a very good idea allowing her and Ron to be alone in that room all afternoon, especially not after she'd been whimpering Ron's name in her sleep just the night before. He sighed when he saw her on the bed, curled up and shivering. He aimed his wand and she was dry and dressed. Then he, by hand, removed her gently from the blanket and pulled it tightly around her.

Sirius then changed and found a book in the library, sitting in his recliner where he knew he'd be sleeping that night.

...

If you'd be so kind, I always accept reviews. :) But only if you're not too busy.

I hope you liked it!


	21. Out of my League

This is probably the prettiest song ever written. I definitely recommend it. ^^ Enjoy!

**...**

**It's her hair and her eyes today**

**That just simply take me away**

**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**

**Makes me shiver but in a good way**

**All the times I have sat and stared**

**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**

**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays**

**With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say**

**'Cause I love her with all that I am**

**And my voice shakes along with my hands**

**Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need**

**And I'm out of my league once again**

_**Out of My League-Stephen Speaks**_

**...**

Hermione awoke amazed to find herself in her pajamas and beneath the covers. She knew this wasn't how she had gone to sleep last night. Sighing, she realised it must have been Sirius. He was being very nice to her recently. Probably because they'd be living together, married and on a mission for however long it took them to foil the Death Eaters' plans.

Getting out of bed, Hermione descended the stairs and tried to remember the direction to the kitchen, finding it and that Sirius was in there as well, a House Elf serving him breakfast.

He grinned at her as he chewed his toast. "Hello, dollface. Would you like some breakfast?"

She smiled politely and shook her head. As she sat down at the table, Sirius realised something. He was having thoughts again. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having, about he a girl he was married to but couldn't see that way.

He swallowed and tried to change his thoughts away. He noticed Hermione seemed to be taking things well. She was no longer crying, and her eyes looked free of tears. He noticed then how lovely her brown eyes were. They were clouded over, as she was deep in thought. A light from the chandelier had caught a certain sparkle, making her seem so much more innocent than the worry lines on her forehead made her appear. How he wished he could smooth out those lines, if not physically than with words that could relieve her tension, make her less unhappy than she seemed at the moment.

Her hair was frizzy and stuck out at wild angles, probably because of his mediocre drying job from the night before. Nonetheless, the look made him indescribably happy. He wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. He wondered how thick it felt.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to his breakfast. After a few silent bites, Sirius cleared his throat and looked up at Hermione, who was off in a world of her own. He hated to bring her back, but he was selfish and felt awkward just sitting there.

"What are our plans for today, doll face?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Hermione sighed and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know... We could go help Neville and Luna with their furniture."

"We've missed the portkey, and I've no idea how to get there."

Hermione nodded. "Right. Well, we could go shopping. We need high society clothes of we're going to be pretending we're high society, aren't we?"

Sirius smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. Why don't you go find something to wear out for now. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Hermione smiled as well and nodded, standing to leave Sirius.

When she left, Sirius let out a happy sigh. She was too good for him.

...

Expect a few more chapters tonight. Let me know what you thought! ^^


	22. Killer Queen

**...**

**Caviar and cigarettes**

**Well versed in etiquette**

**Extraordinarily nice**

**She's a Killer Queen**

**Gunpowder, gelatine**

**Dynamite with a laserbeam**

**Guaranteed to blow your mind**

**Anytime**

**Ooh, recommended at the price**

**Insatiable in appetite**

**Wanna try?**

_**Killer Queen-Queen**_

**...**

When they returned home from shopping in the late afternoon, Sirius found an owl siting in their bedroom window. He was gone as soon as Sirius untied the letter from his leg.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius quickly unrolled the letter.

"Lord and Lady Mapleway,

You are cordially invited to Lord and Lady Blakely's annual Nations Ball at 8:30 pm. We are glad to have you with us.

Lord and Lady Blakely."

"Who are the Blakely's?" Sirius asked once he'd finished.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why, there only two of the biggest Library owners on the planet!"

"Ah," Sirius said.

"Only the smartest of the smart are allowed at the Nations Ball! I mean, I was invited once, but then Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball and-"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione cleared her throat. "And I've always wanted to go."

Sirius laughed. "Go put on something pretty. It's almost 8:30."

Hermione grinned and squealed, very unlike herself, and picked out her favorite dress from the pile Sirius had just placed on the bed. She ran off to the bathroom, presumably so she could use all of the haircare products in there.

...

"You must be the brilliant Lady Sapphire Mapleway. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius was surprised how poised and elegant Hermione knew how to be. He stood back with a few other men only there for their Wives, along with Harry and Neville.

"I just might have to ask that Lady Sapphire to dance," said one of the men. "She's quite something, I've heard. Brilliant, charming. Not to mention gorgeous."

"You'd better not," Sirius said, not even looking away from Hermione.

"Why's that?" said the man.

"Because she's MY wife," Sirius replied. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from her."

The man swallowed hard. "I recognize you from somewhere. The newspaper...? What's your name?"

"Ambrose Mapleway, at your service," Sirius said. "I'm sure you'll be hearing of me much more in your future. Good day."

He and Hermione left, then. Sirius didn't know of he could stand another moment of watching other men ogle at HIS wife.

He had to do something about the fact that they weren't really together.

...

Hi again! ^^ I plan to post more tonight but I've gotta write a presentation that I was supposed to write a while ago and I screwed off in Spanish class so now I gotta write a Spanish paper and I also have an Algebra project...so yeah. I'll get to it eventually. ^^


	23. What it Takes

One of my favorite Aerosmith songs! ^^ Sorry I forgot to format the songs on the last two chapters...I realized while I was making my sister tater tots and fixed it right away!

Omg my sister made me watch Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and it was horribly sad at the end and I thought I was a frigging comedy what the heck. Oh my gosh I'm so sad. Oh my gosh.

Just read. -

**...**

**Tell me what it takes to let you go**

**Tell me how the pain's supposed to go**

**Tell me how it is that you can sleep**

**In the night, without thinkin' you lost**

**Everything that was good in your life**

**To the toss of the dice**

**Tell me what it takes to let you go**

_**What it Takes-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Hermione had had a great time, and the happiness lasted a while. It was so much fun to talk to other brilliant minds such as the ones she had that night, and, though she'd never admit it, she loved all of the complements she had gotten.

But now she was back at home, and she had time to think. She sighed as she plopped down on the floor in front of the if fire place, her big, beautiful dress poofing out around her. She pulled her knees to her face and leaned against the sofa, staring into the crackling flames. The colour was sort of like Ron's hair.

She gave a shuddering sigh and tried desperately to turn her thoughts away from Ron, but no such luck. She wiped away a stray tear before she got to thinking once more.

How could Ron be so happy with Lavender while she was so miserable without him? She wished someone would give her the remedy to get over him. She couldn't stand the heartache much longer, she didn't think. She was losing sleep over him. That wasn't healthy, especially because she was trying to get over him.

Hermione jumped nearly ten feet into the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, swiping her arm across her face, surprised to find how soaked her face was. She sniffled. "Mh-Sirius! H-hello."

He didn't say anything right away, just sort of watched her.

"You'll be alright, dollface."

Hermione swallowed hard. "But how can you be sure?"

"I just am," Sirius replied.

Hermione peered into his face for a long moment before she threw her arms around his middle and allowed him to hold her close.

What could she do to get rid of Ron? She wanted to be happy again.

And maybe, with Sirius here, she could be.

...

Sorry this took so long. I got distracted watching Howl's Moving Castle. This movie makes no sense, even after the bazillionth time watching it.

Anyways I'll probably post again but I might get distracted so bear with me! ^^ Let me know what you think! That usually kicks me back into action. :)


	24. Burning Our Bed

**...**

**Baby, I might lose my mind**

**Maybe I might lose my head**

**But one thing I'll never do**

**Is swallow my pride crawlin' back to you**

**Baby, I'm burning our bed**

**There used to be a time when you were everything**

**My flame through the night**

**You got me hot**

**Then you blew me out**

**Like this match I'm about to light**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**You can tear my heart to pieces**

**Left me standing in the cold**

_**Burning Our Bed-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a new idea. Maybe she could be happy with Sirius?

It was a strange thought, one not even she herself encouraged. Mostly because of his age and his reputation. She wasn't so sure she could trust him, especially because she already had newfound trust issues after Ron. But ever since they'd married, Sirius had been nothing but nice to her. He wanted her to be happy.

She sighed and looked at the man sleeping next to her. She'd lost her mind. She really must have. She blamed Ron. Shaking her head, she got out of bed and wandered to the library, locking herself in. She knew it was time. There she sat, going through her every memory of her and Ron's time together. And each one she made the most unimportant thing to her. She got over it. The memories meant nothing. It had been long enough, her time carrying around these memories. She needed to free herself from them, erase them. She needed to get over Ron. It was unhealthy, her strange obsession. She was only hurting herself.

"Dollface?"

Hermione jumped and her heart hammered in her chest until she realised it was just Sirius.

"You alright, dollface?"

Hermione rested her head on her knees, staring out the window, avoiding Sirius' gaze. "I'm fine. How did you get in here? I thought the door was locked."

"I unlocked it," Sirius admitted sheepishly. "I got really nervous that you, well..."

Hermione knew what he meant.

"I'm okay, Sirius. Really. Just thinking."

Sirius sat down across from her. His heart thudded harder the closer he got to her. "About?"

She shrugged, still avoiding having to look at him. "Ron."

Sirius sighed.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not what you think. I'm...I'm trying to get over him."

Sirius couldn't help a lopsided grin. "Are you, now?"

Hermione nodded.

Sirius reached forward and ruffled her hair before standing up. "Good for you, dollface. You're too good for him."

Hermione smiled gently. "Thank you, Sirius."

He stood there for just a few moments more, having to nearly rip himself away from the floor just to leave the room.

Hermione sighed and returned to staring out the window. This was it. She wasn't going back to Ron. As far as she was concerned, they had no history anymore.

...

Hey! I might post more, but I need to study for a trigonometry test... Bluck. Please review! ^^ If you feel like it, that is. ^^


	25. Magic Touch

**...**

**You never know what you got**

**Till they take it away**

**I'm comin' ready or not**

**Gonna get you some day**

**I need your Magic Touch, don't you know**

**I'm after you and now I can't let go**

**Feel the fire, burnin' slow**

**I got a habit and I'm back for more**

**Your Magic Touch, don't you know**

**I'm after you and now I can't let go**

**Feel the fire, burnin' slow**

**You better get it while it's hot now babe**

**'Cause I can't, can't, can't let you go**

_**Magic Touch-Aerosmith**_

**...**

Sirius lay on his bed, blowing at an offending lock of black hair that just wouldn't fall back into place, thinking of what Hermione was thinking about at that moment. He wondered if this would really mean she was over Ron. She really was too good for that boy. She needed someone better.

'Someone like me,' the little voice from his Hogwarts days whispered in his ear.

Sirius sighed. He was tired of fighting. She's his wife now! He should be allowed to "pursue" her if he felt like it! And it would be legal.

He made his decision. He would go after her. Maybe not now. He couldn't do anything now, not when she was just figuring out that she could heal. But soon. Soon he would go after her. Turn on the old Sirius Black charm. She wouldn't be able to resist.

He smirked to himself. No, she would never be able to resist him.

He chuckled a little bit. It was almost as if he were obsessed with the girl. She was no different than any other girl he'd dated, was she?

With a start, Sirius realised she was. He didn't know how to charm a girl like Hermione. She was a smart, funny, modest girl, one who WOULDN'T fall for anything he tried to pull on her.

He needed to do some thinking. But one thing was for sure.

He was most definitely going after her.

...

Hey, look! Another chapter! Will there be more? That all depends on my motivation!

For-

"The Writer has to force himself to work. He has to make his own hours and if he doesn't go to his desk at all there is no one there to scold him." -Roald Dahl


	26. Crush

You know, I recommend listening to these songs before you read. It can really give you a feel for the mood. ^^

**...**

**Crazy how it feels tonight.**

**Crazy how you make it all alright love**

**Crush me with the things you do**

**And I'll do for you anything too**

**Sitting smoking feeling high**

**And in this moment it feels so right**

**Lovely lady**

**I am at your feet**

**God I want you so badly**

**And I wonder this**

**Could tomorrow be**

**So wondrous as you there sleeping**

**Let's go drive 'till morning comes**

**And watch the sunrise to fill our souls up**

**Drink some wine 'till we get drunk**

_**Crush-Dave Matthews Band**_

**...**

"What would you think of going out tonight?"

Hermione paused in chewing her food. She swallowed quickly before saying, "Going out?"

Sirius shrugged. "Can I not take my wife out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. But why?"

He shrugged again. "I thought you might want to go and have fun. But if you really don't want to, I can just give my Much Ado About Nothing seats to Remus. I'm sure he'd enjoy them just as much as anybody."

Hermione stared. "You mean the Shakespeare play?"

He winked. "The time portkey leaves at noon."

"You mean we're going back in time to see the actual play?" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Sirius grinned. "You want to go?"

"Of course! But what will I wear?"

"That depends. Would you like to be royalty or a groundling?"

"A groundling!" she said, so excited it gave Sirius foreign butterflies.

"You want to be a groundling?" Siriu asked, confused.

Hermione nodded exuberantly.

He shrugged. "As you wish. Go find some rags."

She grinned and sped off to the bedroom, returning later in a tattered old dress. "I had to transfigure one of my old robes to make this. You think it will work?"

Sirius nodded, looking down at his own odd clothing. "It should do. Shall we go?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Merlin, this is excited."

Sirius's heart flipped over. He loved seeing her so happy.

...

Hermione was fluent in Shakespeare language. When people burst into uproarious laughter, Hermione explained, in detail, just what had occurred on the stage. When people were yelled at and fainted or when they were happy one moment and furious the next, Hermione was right there to explain what went on.

When the play was over, Hermione could hardly contain herself.

"I just saw an actual Shakespearian comedy!" she exclaimed.

"Comedy?" Sirius asked. "But that girl died."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Weren't you paying attention? She only pretended to be dead so that Claudio would be punished for falsely accusing her of having an affair."

Sirius scratched his head. "But I thought he married that old guy's niece."

"Leonato lied. He married Hero."

"I don't get it."

Hermione laughed. "Come on, let's get back to our own time."

They caught their portkey, which took them to a nice hotel in London.

"Your things should be in the bathroom," Sirius said once they arrived and Hermione looked around, confused. "Why don't you go change into something casual?"

Hermione nodded and walked towards the bathroom. She paused when she was halfway there, then turned and have Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Tonight was one of the greatest night's of my life."

Sirius smiled softly. "It's not quite over yet. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes, alright?"

She grinned and ran to the bathroom.

Sirius couldn't get his heart rate back to normal. He stared at the door for several, long moments before he was able to shake himself out of it and change into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, a leather vest over the top.

Then he waited for Hermione in the lobby. She came down in a blouse and a pair of jeans, looking adorable as ever.

"Where are we going?" she asked, reminding him that staring at people like he was wasn't natural.

He grinned. "A place."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. Sirius took her hand and led her out to the parking lot, where his bike was calling them.

Hermione was very apprehensive at first. It took almost five minutes of convincing to just get her to put on the helmet.

But soon enough, they were off, flying over London as fast as the bike would allow them.

Sirius was aware of Hermione's screams, and he became undeniably happy as they turned rapidly into laughs.

When they landed, Hermione hopped off of the bike, needing to be settled by Sirius, a little dizzy from the flight.

Soon enough she noticed the dinner set out on the hill they were now standing on.

"Sirius, where are we?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not sure. I found this place a few years back and thought it was pretty."

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed, looking all around, her eyes landing on the sunset.

"Hungry?"

Hermione turned to find Sirius seated on a picnic blanket, holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (the only dish Sirius could make) out to her. She grinned and sat down next to him, taking the sandwich. "Starved," she replied before biting into it.

The two talked for hours. The sun was almost completely set when Hermione fell asleep. The soft light from the sunset slowly vanished from her face, and Sirius realised it was time to leave, no matter how much he wished the night would never end. There was nothing greater in the world, he decided, than Hermione Granger asleep on his lap.

...

Last chapter for the night, guys! I hope you enjoyed this one, it was a bit longer than the others. ^^

I've already accepted the fact that I will ultimately fail Trigonometry, so don't worry, there will be more chapters soon. :) Until then, let me know what you thought! ^^


	27. Sweet Child o' Mine

...

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her face

she takes me away to that special place

And if I stare too long

I'd probably break down and cry

woah oh oh

Sweet child o' mine

woah oh oh oh

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by

Sweet Child o' Mine-Guns n' Roses

...

Something about the way Hermione looked reminded him of his Hogwarts years. It reminded him of how happy he was, having his best friends around him, loved by everyone just because of his looks and his wit. They were happier, more carefree times, times he wished he could go back to sometimes.

But other times he didn't want to go back to those times. As he sat out in the dark, stroking Hermione's hair, he thought he never wanted to be anywhere else but here. Her hair was so soft and pretty. It captured the moonlight and shone beautifully.

Her skin was soft and smooth as well. He ran a calloused finger along her cheek, savouring the feeling. He enjoyed the smoothness. She was a bit cold, though, so Sirius decided he should probably take her home. He stood with her in his arms and apparated. Hermione was so out of it she didn't wake, not even when he laid her in their bed and moved the blankets over her body.

After Sirius owl'd Remus, asking him to pick up his bike, Sirius returned to the bedroom so he could continue to admire Hermione's beauty. It was a strange beauty, to be sure, one you almost had to look for, but it was still there nonetheless. Like in her cute little nose and her wide, bright eyes, now closed as she dreamed, hopefully about Sirius himself. Beauty could also be found in her lips, forming a small "o" as she dreamed.

Sirius fell asleep that night with Hermione on his thoughts.

...

Merry Christmas, followers of this story! ^^ Or Happy Holidays for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. I hope you're having a nice day!


	28. I Was Made for Loving You

**...**

**I was made for lovin' you baby**

**You were made for lovin' me**

**And I can't get enough of you baby**

**Can you get enough of me?**

_**I was made for loving you-Kiss**_

**...**

The days were merging together and, before Sirius knew it, three full weeks of married life had passed him by. The days were spent either at home, reading and talking to Hermione or writing letters or spending time with the Order, or the were spent with the other members of high society. Hermione attended tea parties nearly every afternoon. She detested them, hating that all they did was gossip about people she didn't even know. She also wasn't a huge fan of dressing up, though Sirius thought she looked beautiful in whatever she wore.

Sirius, on the other hand, was invited out for drinks and cigars. At these meetings they didn't gossip, but gloated, trying to see who was truly the richest, and, in Sirius' opinion, the snootiest of the bunch.

Sirius figured he liked the quiet at home days the best. He'd wake up late and find Hermione still unconscious. He'd wake up and get dressed and go down to the kitchen for his coffee and the Daily Prophet. Hermione would come down a half an hour later, still mostly asleep, and would sit down and drink a mug of hot chocolate while she listened to Sirius read anything interesting from the Prophet. Then she'd go back upstairs and get dressed, back just as breakfast was being served. They'd eat together, and then go about their days; whether that be reading, letter writing, chess, walking, or spending time with friends was entirely up to them. They stopped for a light lunch at noon, continued with their day, and ate supper at eight. Every night after supper was the same, though. Hermione would get into her pajamas, and they'd sit in front of the fireplace, taking turns reading something aloud. She would go to bed first, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek until he wandered up to the room.

It was at one of these times that Sirius broke their strict routine. He interrupted her.

That day had been a particularly long one. He had worked on his bike with Remus, visited at the Weasley's, played chess with Hermione, and written a letter to an old friend of his. The day had just seemed to drag on because one single thought was holding him back.

Hermione looked happy.

Every day seemed to make her happier. She always looked excited to see him, seemed to thoroughly enjoy chatting with him, and apparently looked forward to their reading time with great fervour.

So tonight, Sirius decided, was the night.

"'She looked up at me as we walked,'" she read, "'then faced forward again. She tugged gently at her hair again. I was beginning to notice that she did this whenever she was nervous or wasn't sure what to say. 'It-'"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hermione stopped reading abruptly, pausing in her tale of Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter, two characters from a popular Muggle novel. She stared down at the pages for a half a moment before he looked up at Sirius.

"What?"

Sirius looked straight into her eyes. "I said, 'Can I kiss you?'"

"Sirius, I-"

"Hermione, I'm in love with you," he said, interrupting again. "I don't know how much longer I can take not having you. Can I? Please?"

Hermione sighed and shut the book. "I think it's about time I go to bed. Goodnight, Sirius."

Sirius' heart dropped as she walked passed him without even his usual kiss on the cheek. He'd blown it, hand't he?

...

Sirius went up to the room nearly an hour later, not knowing if he could take sleeping in the same bed as her after he'd been rejected. He gently lifted the covers and settled in, hoping her wouldn't disturb Hermione, not wanting to have her wake up and force him to face any awkward apologies.

As it were, Hermione wasn't asleep in the first place. As soon as Sirius' head hit the pillow he heard a sob and Hermione's arms were flung around him.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Sirius, I'm sorry! I do love you but-"

Sirius' heart flipped at the words and he squeezed her closer.

"But I don't know if I can do it..."

Sirius sighed. "I know, dollface. I know."

...

Hello! I might post another chapter in a bit, but I've got this awful headache... :/

Please review! Maybe it will relieve my head pain! ^^


	29. Since I Don't Have You

Back once again! I was in a very good mood, considering I'm probably going to Rock USA in July and who the heck wouldn't be excited for that, and also I've just had a really good day and feel like writing. So, here ya go!  
>I don't own the song Since I don't have you. I don't know who originally sang it, but I'm putting Guns n' Roses cuz I love their cover. So there.<br>**...  
>And I don't have fond desires<br>And I don't have happy hours  
>I don't have anything<br>Since I don't have you  
><strong>_**Since I Don't Have You-Guns n' Roses**_**  
>...<strong>  
>Nothing seemed to brighten the following days of Sirius's. Nothing at all. Nothing.<br>Most days he could barely drag himself from his bed. Nothing interested him-not his friends, not his motorcycle, not chess or reading, which were boring to him, anyways, not food or girls, besides Hermione; nothing. Well, except for maybe Firewhiskey, but that hardly counted.  
>Their routine was completely thrown off. They didn't have fun together like they previously had. Hermione seemed to be avoiding him. He truly had nothing.<br>Now he spent most of his time with Remus, discussing the proceedings on the Death Eaters. Or, at least, he tried to.  
>"Whoa, wait," Remus stuttered. "Did you just say what I think you said? That the Death Eaters are preparing to launch an attack? Sirius, why didn't you tell me sooner?"<br>"Sorry," Sirius said absently. "Hey, but have you noticed?"  
>"If you mean that you're an idiot, then yes."<br>"That Hermione's hair kind of looks like it's made of sunshine and clouds."  
>Remus sighed. "Seamus, I think Sirius needs another drink."<br>"I don't need anything," Sirius mumbled, but accepted the drink. "I just need my Hermione. But she doesn't love me."  
>Sirius dropped his head onto his arms, which were resting on the bar.<br>Remus rolled his eyes and shut his notebook. "You told me she said she loved you the night you told her you love her."  
>Sirius nodded. "So. She doesn't want me."<br>"Sirius, she'd kind of in a lot of pain right now. You have to be patient. She'll come around. I'm sure of it."  
>Sirius wasn't so sure. He was still pretty sure he had absolutely nothing.<p>

Please let me know what you thought! If you did I probably wouldn't go through periods of time where I think my work is worthless and it's not even worthwhile to update...  
>^^<p> 


	30. I Want You to Want Me

Here's s'more for ya before I gotta go eat some spaghetti! ^^  
>I don't own I want you to want me, the fabulous song by Cheap Trick.<br>**...  
>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
>Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?  
>I want you to want me<br>I need you to need me  
>I'd love you to love me<br>I'm begging you to beg me  
><strong>_**I Want You To Want Me-Cheap Trick**_****

Sirius took a very deep breath. He'd been doing a lot of thinking, and he'd been doing a lot of waiting-a weeks worth of waiting-and he'd finally decided to give it another shot. He wanted Hermione, and he was going to have her if he had anything to say about it.  
>Just as he was about to enter Hermione's study, the door slammed open, whacking him in the nose.<br>"Ah!" he exclaimed, gripping his nose.  
>"Crap!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping the piece of parchment in her hand. "Didn't mean to do that. Is it...broken?"<br>Sirius shook his head, letting go. He went cross-eyed to get a better look, missing Hermione's amused smirk, which she quickly hid.  
>"I really am sorry."<br>Sirius just nodded and bent to pick up the paper she dropped.  
>"Oh, right. We have an Order meeting. Apparently, the Death Eaters are moving on. We might get to go back home! Isn't that great!"<br>No more sleeping in Hermione's bed? Absolutely not great. But they were still married...right?  
>"Great," Sirius replied. "Er, I'm going to go and change before we go to the meeting."<br>"Alright," Hermione replied with a smile. She seemed awfully chipper. Didn't she see how upset he was? Did she not...want him?  
>Sirius turned to leave.<br>"Erm...Sirius?"  
>He stopped walking. "Yes?"<br>"Erm...I wanted to thank you."  
>He glanced at her. "For what?"<br>"For not rushing me. I really..." she took a deep breath. "You're a great friend."  
>Ouch. Friend zoned. That hurt.<br>"Yeah. Great."

Mmm! Spaghetti! Want one more before I watch Alcatraz? Maybe two or three? I'm on a freaking roll!


	31. Tears Are Falling

Alcatraz starts in an hour. How many chapters do you think I'll have the motivation to write before then?  
>I don't own Tears Are Falling, which belongs to the epic band, KISS.<br>**...  
>Something is wrong as I hold you near<br>Somebody else holds your heart, yeah  
>You look at me with your eyes in tears<br>And then it's raining, feels like it's raining  
>Oh no, tears are falling<br>Oh no, tears are falling, whoo oh  
>Oh no, tears are falling, whoo oh<br>I saw you cry  
><strong>_**Tears Are Falling-KISS**_**  
>...<strong>  
>They packed up and moved out two days after the meeting. The Death Eaters had decided not to attack after all, and we're switching locations. The official story was that they were bored with the scenery, but the rumours among the wealthy were that Hermione and Sirius were wanted by the ministry for something terrible.<br>Sirius was seated in the library, reclining far back and gazing sideways out the window at the gloomy, rainy day. Raindrops spattered across the window, not allowing for sight through the glass. A glass of Firewhiskey dangled from Sirius's fingertips. He ran a hand over his forehead. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He'd never gone so long without having a girl to turn to. He had no one.  
>He didn't know why he'd chosen the library to sulk. The kitchen was empty and his bedroom was always welcoming. He figured it was because he knew that, sooner or later, Hermione would show up in search of something to do. She would curl up with a book and get lost, absently tugging on her hair or pulling at her lips or doing one of those other cutesy things she probably didn't even know she was doing. And he would be there, waiting for her, for whenever she decided she wanted him. If that was ever.<br>Just as he had predicted, Hermione soon stepped inside. She was wearing her pajamas, a nightgown that reached well past her knees. It was shapeless and unflattering, but it didn't matter. She was always gorgeous to Sirius.  
>"Oh," she said. Sirius barely even glanced her way before turning back to the window. He felt so unlike himself lately, especially this whole love thing. It really wasn't like him at all. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. Do you want me to leave?"<br>Sirius sighed. She talked a lot. He shook his head.  
>She smiled. "Good. I like siting with you. I miss it. Remember when we used to read together?"<br>It was only a few weeks ago. How could he forget? He nodded.  
>She hesitated, then moved towards one of the bookshelves and began sorting through the books. She pulled out one that she had shoved in there a few months back. "Want to do that again?"<br>Boy did he ever.  
>"Have you ever read 'Water for Elephants?'"<br>Sirius shook his head. Hermione smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Good. I'll read it to you."  
>Sirius sighed again and leaned back, closing his eyes. He listened to her voice for hours. It was so wonderful. He loved listening to it. When it started to sound tired and dry, Sirius offered her his Firewhiskey. He liked that she didn't cringe at the heavy liquor. Then she continued reading happily, content to spend time with him.<br>"Even so, I wonder whether our affair isn't obvious. It seems to me that the bonds between us must be visible," she read. "I-"  
>"Hermione, stop."<br>She glanced up. "What's wrong?"  
>His face was scrunched up. He was going to cry. He was actually going to cry. This was not good.<br>"I can't take it anymore."  
>She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? You don't like the book? You could have told me. I've read nearly all of it..."<br>"No..." he shook his head. "No. Hermione, I'm in love with you, and I can't not have you any longer. I can't...I can't..."  
>He stopped talking. Hermione's fingers were covering his lips. She was crying, too, as she stared up at him.<br>She kissed him.  
>"I can't not have you any longer, either," she whispered.<br>Sirius's lips twitched.  
>And then he pulled her into his arms and held her as closely as he could, completely unashamed of his tears.<p>

It took 31 chapters, but they're finally together! ^^ Yay!


	32. Can't Stand It

I didn't have the heart to cut off the lyrics, so there are a lot of them... Cuz this song is just so freaking cute!  
>Alcatraz was really intense, by the way. Except this really awesome guy who I wanted to stay in the show died. At least I think he died. Who knows, maybe he's really alive? Do any of you watch Alcatraz? Do you think Tanner died?<br>That's beside the point, though. Enjoy! ^^ I don't own Can't Stand It by nevershoutnever  
><strong>...<br>You, you got me where you want me  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you<br>Just to make it through:  
>Another year<br>You, I saw you across the room  
>And I knew that this is gonna<br>Blossom into something beautiful.  
>You're beautiful.<br>Baby, I love you  
>I never want to let you go<br>The more I think about,  
>The more I want to let you know:<br>That everything you do,  
>Is super-duper cute<br>And I can't stand it**

_**Can't Stand It-Never Shout Never**_**  
>...<strong>  
>Life was bliss. Their relationship was a secret for now, but that was okay, because it wasn't really lying-they were going to tell everyone soon...just not now.<br>Sirius was head over heels. Every little thing Hermione did made him want to scoop her into his arms and hug her until they melted together. He couldn't contain it when she did those cute little things he'd merely noticed in passing before.  
>He liked to kiss her. She was very inexperienced, and that was adorable to him. She got embarrassed whenever she thought she did something wrong, but nothing she ever did could be thought of as wrong to Sirius.<br>They had a lot of time to themselves lately. Sirius liked to take her out to her favourite places. She liked coffee shops and libraries and the park. He liked anything that she liked, unless it was a poetry reading, in which case he was happy to sit out.  
>He liked to play with her hair. She kept if clipped back more and more often as she was growing out her bangs. He liked to unclip it and watch it fall back into her eyes because then she would flip her hair in this cute way and give him a glare that would make him laugh. Then he'd push her bangs back into her hair and kiss her on the forehead and the nose and the lips and everywhere on her face because he loved how cute she looked when she blushed and closed her eyes.<br>He almost couldn't contain himself when she acted so cute.

One more before bedtime? I think that's reasonable.

Except, the next one I was expecting to be a bit longer than these past few, so if I don't post it tonight then it's because I fell asleep or got lazy or something. ^^  
>Review if you get the chance!<p> 


	33. Monkey on My Back

**...  
>The fortune teller looked into my eyeballs<br>the wrinkles on her face about to crack  
>She said ' you best believe it;<br>you ain't goin' nowhere, unless you get that  
>Monkey off your back'<br>**_**Monkey on my Back-Aerosmith**_**  
>...<strong>  
>Hermione was desperate. She didn't think she was desperate until that very morning, when she woke up and realised just what she had to do. It was something she would normally never, ever do. But she needed to. Because she loved Sirius and she owed it to him. He was her husband, after all. She owed it to him to be completely his.<br>She was desperate because the only solution to her problem that she could see was visiting one of her worst enemies.  
>Professor Trelawney.<br>The eyes of many respectful Hogwarts students followed her as she walked the halls of her school once again. It was nice to see it all fixed up again, but it was different. It was sort of sad to think that she was in one of the final classes who had seen Hogwarts in all of its glory, all dusty and dying. It was more magical that way, somehow.  
>Hermione smiled and nodded to the students on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. One girl asked for an autograph, which surprised Hermione a bit, especially when she pulled out Witches Weekly and opened to her article on the Bravest and Most Beautiful of the Century page. She wasn't even aware she'd been awarded such a title! She smiled and sent the girl on her way, then, using her memory to guide her through the hallways, which were basically the same as they always were, except with a tad less dust and a few new portraits to fill in for the old ones. Many of the old portrait people had climbed into the frames of the new ones and stayed there. She was greeted by many along the way.<br>She finally reached the winding staircase. With a deep breath, she gripped the railing and ascended the narrow staircase.  
>She could hear the ghastly woman's voice before she'd reached the top of the stairs. It sounded as though she were giving some poor soul extra lessons, or perhaps a detention. It must have been detention-who would want to spend extra time with someone like Trelawney?<br>Hermione knocked on the doorframe before she was told she could enter through all of the beads and feathers hanging where a door should have been.  
>"Miss Granger!" Trelawney exclaimed, turning away from her student.<br>Hermione held out her ring. "It's actually Mrs. Black now, but good evening. Do you have a few moments?"  
>Hermione's eyes turned to a terrified looking student. Hermione smiled at him. He was probably a sixth year who'd been screwing around and hadn't expected a detention from the lenient lady.<br>"Why, yes, I suppose...Hector, you may leave."  
>The boy jumped up and nodded at Hermione in a quick thank you before dashing out through the beads and scarves. Hermione waited until his footsteps disappeared before she took another breath and prepared to ask for her professor's help.<br>Before she could finish her first word, though, Trelawney interrupted.  
>"You seem troubled."<br>Oh, really?  
>Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's sort of a long story..."<br>"It's a love story," Trelawney said, nodding. "There are two, aren't there?"  
>Hermione nodded and took the seat Trelawney offered her. "There shouldn't be. I mean, I only married Sirius-"<br>"Black!" Trelawney exclaimed. "My star pupil! How is he?"  
>Hermione's face scrunched up.<br>"Sorry," her professor said. "Continue."  
>"I only married him for an Order mission, but now we're really married. We're in love and we're happy. But I feel weighted down, and I just didn't know who else to turn to."<br>Trelawney though for a moment. Then, she spoke. "I'm very glad that you chose to come to me, but I'm afraid that I cannot help you."  
>Hermione knew it was a bad idea. Her face hardened as she stood abruptly.<br>The old witch grabbed her wrist quickly, though.  
>"You misunderstood! I will help you, but before I can, you must help yourself!"<br>Hermione sighed and sat back down.  
>"You have heard of the phrase 'Monkey on your back,' am I correct?"<br>Hermione nodded.  
>"This is your predicament. You have something riding on you, holding you back. I can see it." she pointed a long, shaky finger just over Hermione's right shoulder. "It's holding you back. And until you let it go, set it free, you will not be able to move forward in your relationship with your dear husband. It is up to you to identify the 'monkey,' and not long after, you will become aware of the way to relieve yourself of this burden." She closed her eyes and nodded. "I can see that this will be so."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes before Trelawney opened her own, and she stood. "Er, thanks. I'll...I'll think about that. Er...goodbye."  
>Before she had to listen to another crazy word, Hermione left, feeling begrudging that she knew the old hag was right.<p>

Aha! I knew I could fit in one more chapter!  
>I'm gonna go to bed now. Please review if you get a chance! ^^<p> 


	34. Take the Long Way Home

**...**

**When lonely days turn to lonely nights**

**You take a trip to the city lights**

**And take the long way home**

**Take the long way home**

_**Take the Long Way Home-Supertramp**_

**...**

Something was holding her back. All she had to do was figure out what, and then make it stop. Because she wanted to be with Sirius. She really did.

Hermione already knew exactly what was holding her back. It was Ron. The only thing was figuring out how to get rid of him. Because she didn't know if she wanted to.

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the castle and into the chilly air. She walked away from the building, down the path towards Hogsmeade. She was greeted by several people she'd known at one time, but one look at her face told them all that she was in no mood to be bothered. One might accidentally trigger an onslaught of tears from the young, unhappy witch.

She hated being so conflicted. On one hand, she for sure wanted to be with Sirius. But on the other, she didn't want to forget about Ron, in case he decided he wanted her back. It was terribly unlikely, but she couldn't help thinking that...just maybe...

She sighed and looked around herself. She had absolutely no idea where she was. In some large city, with lots of lights and people all over the place. Strangely, it helped her to focus her thoughts. She saw the difference between people who were happy and people who weren't. There was an obvious difference, and she decided she wants to be a part of the happy, whereas now she was on the side of the upset and rather lonely. Even though she had no right to be-Sirius wanted to make her happy, he didn't want her to be lonely. And Ron...he just didn't care.

Hermione sighed, and then she tried something. She smiled at someone who looked a bit down as she passed by. They seemed confused at first, but smiled back, however tentatively. It felt nice to bring a smile to someone's face, so as she passed by another unhappy looking girl, she smiled at them. It made her feel happy herself, smiling. Just their returned smile seemed to cheer her up.

All the sudden happiness cleared her head, and she finally understood. She knew what would make her happy, and she was determined to have it.

With one last smile, she darted into an upcoming alley and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

...

Back again! I'm typing these during commercials-it's a Disney marathon on ABCFamily! Bambi, the Lion King AND Aladdin!

Anyways, please review! ^^


	35. Save Me

**...**

**The slate will soon be clean**

**I'll erase the memories**

**To start again with somebody new**

**Was it all wasted,**

**All that love?**

**I hang my head and I advertise**

**A soul for sale or rent**

**I have no heart I'm cold inside**

**I have no real intent**

**Save me, save me, save me**

**I can't face this life alone**

**Save me, save me, ooooohhhhh...**

**I'm naked and I'm far from home**

_**Save Me-Queen**_

**...**

The moment Hermione found herself on the doorstep, all of that cheer and courage seemed to leave her. To Sirius, nothing had changed, but to her, everything had.

Sighing, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sirius?" she called. Everyone else was at the burrow that night, so she knew they'd be alone. "Sirius, I need to talk to you."

"He's not here."

Hermione froze and almost forgot to close the door. The wind slammed it behind her.

"Wh-whose there?" Though she didn't have to ask. She'd know that voice anywhere.

She heard a small chuckle. "I think you know."

She stepped into the kitchen, seeing the mess he'd made before seeing the actual person.

"Ronald, look what you've done to the floor!" Hermione exclaimed.

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as Hermione knelt down to clean the spilled powdered cocoa from the floor.

"I-uh-wanted to make you some hot chocolate 'cuz I know it's your favourite."

Hermione paused. She stood and looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to."

Hermione shook her head and dumped the spilled cocoa into the trash can. "Where's Sirius?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell it to me."

He attempted to dig a hole in the tile floor with his toe. "Sirius went to the Burrow."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to leave us alone."

Hermione blinked. This wasn't making any sense. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because he knew you still loved me or something, and he wanted us to...I don't know...talk about it."

Hermione examined his face for a few moments, what felt like a lifetime to Ron, before looking away.

"That's what I was doing while I was out," Hermione replied. "Getting over it. Getting over...you."

"You were?" Hermione couldn't tell how he felt about this knowledge. Relieved?

"That...that'll be good for Sirius to know." He sighed again. "Hey, I have a question."

She tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"Are we completely over? Everything between us, is that all forgotten?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, we could still be friends, I suppose...but you have Lavender now, and I have Si-" She paused, blinked, and turned to begin washing already clean dishes. "And you have Lavender now."

"'Mione..." he said cautiously. "Who do you have?"

"No one, I don't have anyone at the moment, but, you know, maybe I'll have someone for myself in the future; I mean, they're not that hard to come by-just going to buy groceries gets me twelve different phone numbers-"

"Hermione, are you seeing Sirius?"

Hermione paused in her violent scrubbing of a spotless dish. "I-"

"Are you?" He persisted.

Hermione shook her head and dropped the dish. "Don't be ridiculous," she mumbled. "He could be my father."

"Right," Ron nodded. "Well, I'll...I'll send Sirius back here, then. Good night."

Hermione smiled. "Good night, Ron. I'm glad we're okay."

"We are?"

Hermione nodded and held out her arms for a hug. "Yeah. I think we are."

Ron smiled as well. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad. Girls are weird."

Hermione laughed into their embrace. "Yes, we are. I rather don't know how it happened either, but we're okay. I've done a lot of thinking, lately, and I decided I'd rather be happy than moping. And I am happy now. I think I can be with Sirius. I mean-"

Ron laughed. "I knew it!"

Hermione pushed away. "Oh, whatever, you know he's amazingly persistent. It was only so long before I couldn't resist anymore!"

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Good luck telling Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just swear you won't tell anyone else."

He laughed and started up the floo. "Bye, 'Mione!"

"Don't tell anyone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell anyone what?"

Hermione spun around to see Sirius stepping through the front door. Without a second thought, Hermione threw herself at the man. It was finally time. It was time to tell him.

He laughed as he hugged her back. "I knew you missed me, love," he said, pressing his face into her hair.

"Sirius..."

"Hermione, are you crying?"

Hermione took a shuddering breath before she finally spoke.

...

Aaaaand...

Cliffhanger!

Mwah ha ha!

The next chapter will be up in a little bit, don't fret. I'm not that mean. It should be up before my bedtime tonight, which is...never because it's the weekend. So there.


	36. Don't Cry

**...  
>Talk to me softly<br>There is something in your eyes  
>Don't hang your head in sorrow<br>And please don't cry  
>I know how you feel inside ya<br>I've been there before  
>Somethin' is changin' inside you<br>And don't you know  
><strong>_**Don't Cry-Guns n' Roses**_****

"Sirius, I think I'm in love with you."  
>Sirius's breath receded into his lungs with great force. She'd never said so before. Whenever Sirius told her of his love for her, she cleverly avoided returning to him what he'd told her.<br>He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "You do?"  
>Hermione nodded against his chest, hugging him tightly. "I do. I am."<br>He felt like a feather, suddenly. He felt so light. He hugged Hermione tighter. "I'm glad. I love you too. So much. But...why are you crying?"  
>He just couldn't put it together. Taking her hand, he led her into the living room. Was it a bad thing for her to be in love with him? Was being with him so awful?<br>"I'm not sure," she finally said. "So many things are changing. I've come to so many realisations today, and it's sort of all hitting me all at once. This morning I was so confused that I had to go to Professor Trelawney for help, and now everything is so clear to me."  
>Sirius crinkled his nose. "Trelawney? You must have been stuck."<br>She smiled softly. "But I'm not anymore. I'm not. I understand everything now."  
>"And what do you understand?"<br>"That I love you. And that we can be happy together. Right?"  
>Sirius smiled. "Of course. I love you, too, Hermione."<p> 


	37. Heart's Done Time

Alright! Now that everything is hunky-dory, lovey-dovey, the random songfics can come in until the plot starts to wind up and down again! Strap on in, guys, it's gonna be a bumpy ride and a heck of a show!  
><strong>...<br>And oh, my Heart's Done Time  
>And oh, now she's mine<br>Now she's mine  
>Now she's mine<br>Now she's mine  
>Now she's g-g-g-g-g-g-gow-g-g-gow-g-g-gow!<br>**_**Now She's Mine-Aerosmith**_****

Hermione was no longer holding back, and to Sirius, it was like he was in love all over again. It was brand new. Hermione was fully his. He didn't have to share her heart with her past anymore-she was completely and definitely his, without a single doubt. The weeks before in which they had decided to begin a legitimate relationship were like being in Azkaban again-he knew what he could have, and yet he couldn't have it. It was just out of his reach, and the possibility of obtaining what he wanted was out of his hands. But now Hermione was his, and it was wonderful. He wasn't going to let her go now. She was his and nobody else's. He hadn't felt this way for a girl in he didn't know how long.

Haha! That was so freaking short! But that's okay because I'm posting five more chapters or so after this one. Unless I die or something. Or fall asleep. But I don't know...I do eat a lot of tater tots, and my best friend Megan is always telling me in going to kill myself if I don't start eating better...but hey! If it doesn't make me gain weight, I'm gonna keep doing it! ^^  
>Anyways, you probably don't care. Please review! Only four more until 100! ^^<p> 


	38. All These Things

...

Maybe it's her touch, the feel of her hands

When she puts her tiny fingers in mine

Maybe it's her eyes gently searching my soul

Still nothing stirs me like when I see those lips roll

And I see her smile

Cause I love to see her smile back at me

And I know she is happy

All These Things-Stephen Speaks

...

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, dollface?"

Hermione shifted in his arms slightly, loving the feel of him running his hands through her hair.

"Why do you love me?"

Sirius stopped stroking her hair for a half a second before starting again. He shrugged. "That's a strange question. There are so many reasons."

"Then why did you first start to try and get my attention?" Hermione persisted. She truly wanted to know.

Sirius thought back. It was so long ago. Back to the first time he met her.

"It was because of your courage and your brilliance on that first night I met you," Sirius said. "At least, at first. Then I saw you more and more. I was seeing Michelle at the time, so I more noticed everything in passing, but I noticed your sarcasm and your laugh. And your smile. Merlin, I would have done anything to see your smile."

Hermione crinkled her nose. "Why? I have such an awful smile."

"It was because I knew you were happy when you smiled. It really shows through. It could brighten my day, even just a tiny, small little smile not even directed at myself. And I always thought you had such a nice smile."

"Really?"

"Of course." Sirius kissed the top of her head. "Why did you ask, anyways?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just couldn't find anything appealing about me, when there are so many appealing things about me, that's all."

Sirius laughed. "You have no idea how brilliant you are, dollface. You're absolutely perfect in my eyes. And I don't know where to stop in finding things I think are appealing about you."

...

Still short, but whatever! More chapters, coming up!

Thank you faithcd22 for giving me my 100th review! ^^ Hooray!

Next chapters are gonna be steamy! (At least in your imagination…I mean, the implications are steamy, but I'm not that kinda writer…^^)


	39. Get You

Finally! I'll bet a lot of you were waiting for these next few chapters. ;)  
><strong>...<br>And you look so good on the floor  
>Pull my mind in that dirty zone<br>If they talk, let them talk  
>You know I'm getting you tonight<br>Oh oh I'm coming to get you  
>Oh oh I'm running, I'm coming for you<br>Oh oh I'm gonna get you  
>I know you, you want me to<br>**_**Get You-Alexey Vorobyov**_****

Lately, Sirius had been thinking about the fact that he had a wife and nothing to show for it. He thought of this during a dream, one of those dreams he'd had when he'd first started living with Hermione. He needed to make things clear to Hermione: they were in love, they were married, and it was time.  
>He was going after her.<br>Hermione was in her bedroom when Sirius walked in purposefully. She was on the bed, already in her pajamas, reading some book or another.  
>"Sirius, what's going on?" Hermione asked, the cheerful smile she'd granted him losing its luster as she watched him. "You've got such a strange look in your eyes...are you sick?"<br>Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Of course not," he replied, taking a seat on the bed. Hermione exclaimed lightly when he pulled her close to him.  
>"Oh...good," she said, rather hoarsely. She took severely breaths, as if to calm herself, before Sirius brought his lips to hers.<br>When things started to get heated, Hermione pulled away. "Sirius, what are you doing?"  
>"Is it a crime to kiss my wife?" Sirius mumbled.<br>Hermione tilted her head. "No...But you...do you want to..."  
>"Do it?" Sirius came right out with it. "Yeah. I do."<br>Hermione swallowed hard. "Oh."

Hey! I'm posting the next two chapters all together! Hope you enjoy them and review! ^^


	40. Lay it Down

Last chapter for the night because it's late and I have church in the morning! ^^  
><strong>...<br>(Lay it down)  
>Lay it down<br>Make it alright  
>(Lay it down)<br>Lay it down  
>I'll hold you so tight<br>(Lay it down)  
>Oh... before the morning light<br>It's gonna be alright  
><strong>_**Lay it Down-Aerosmith**_**  
>...<strong>  
>"Oh," Hermione said. "Well...I...um..."<br>"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready to, dollface," Sirius said, his eyes practically the definition of smouldering. Was he trying to give her a heart attack?  
>"I'm not sure..." Hermione mumbled. "I mean..."<br>"Do you love me?"  
>"What?"<br>"Do you love me?"  
>"Of course I do, Sirius, don't be ridiculous."<br>"And do you promise to love me forever? And that you'll be my wife?"  
>Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Of course," she replied softly. "And...And you? My husband?"<br>Sirius nodded, still gazing into her eyes. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too-"<br>Sirius brought his lips to hers again. He kissed her deeply, laying her back on the bed, throwing aside her book. And Hermione kissed back.  
>"I'm scared," she whispered.<br>"I'll be gentle," he promised. "It'll only hurt when it has to, I swear as a Marauder that I'd never hurt you if I didn't have to."  
>Hermione nodded, a tear leaking out of her eye. She truly did love this man.<p>

Wow, that was soppy.  
>I'll maybe post more tomorrow, if I remember. ^^ I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	41. Satellite

Six more chapters after this (unless you insist I continue!) And anyone who's read any of my other stories knows what this means! It means that things are about to get more dramatic! ^^ Not this chapter, but the next one is where the craziness begins. :) Hey, it wouldn't be one of my fics if it didn't happen! I never write just fluff unless it's a one-shot, now, do I?  
>Also, one of you mentioned that I should have dragged out the ending of the last chapter...at least a little bit, but...ahem...I've never kissed a guy, so you most probably would NOT want to read me writing something steamy. Just...no. If someone ever kisses me, you can bet I'll write ya something steamy, but until then...sorry. .<br>**...  
>Love, oh love<br>I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
>Cause I, oh I<br>Can't go a minute without your love  
>Like a satellite<br>I'm in orbit all the way around you  
>And I would fall out into the night<br>Can't go a minute without your love**

_**Satellite-Lena Meyer-Landrut**_**  
>...<strong>  
>Hermione woke up the next morning with a wide, strange array of feelings and emotions. She was more than just a little bit sore, but she understood that, at least a little bit. She also felt a lot of love for the man smiling down at her, telling her "Good morning."<br>And every time he moved, Hermione moved closer. Like she was being pulled towards him.  
>"Good morning," she whispered, smiling.<br>"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
>"No, of course not," Hermione replied with a confused frown, hugging herself closer. "You kept your promise. It only hurt when it had to."<br>"Yeah?" Sirius stroked her hair, staring up at the ceiling. "You're sure."  
>"Positive." she replied, kissing his tattooed chest. She got up onto her elbows, staring down at the many tattoos covering his body.<br>"Which was your first?"  
>"That would be Lucy," Sirius replied. "But she meant nothing, honestly!"<br>Hermione cringed, and then laughed. "Not THAT first! No, your first tattoo."  
>"Ah," Sirius replied, wincing. "It was this one, right here." He pointed to a Gryffindor symbol on his arm. "I got it when I was about fourteen, to irritate my parents. James gave it to me. He gave me most of my tattoos. He wanted to be a tattoo artist, actually."<br>"Really?" Hermione asked. "Huh. Never would have guessed." She scanned the tattoos. "What does this symbol mean?"  
>He glanced down at his chest. "Means grief. Gave it to myself after James died."<br>"Which is your most recent?"  
>He pointed to a symbol on his chest that looked like a cross between a sun and a Japanese symbol.<br>"What does it mean."?  
>"Perseverance. I got it around the time you guys graduated."<br>Hermione made a small laugh sound, her mouth closed, gazing at all of the inked skin.  
>"I want a tattoo."<br>Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You do?"  
>She nodded. "Just a small one. But I want a tattoo."<br>"I'll give you one, if you're absolutely sure. There are some things not even magic can erase, dollface."  
>She nodded firmly.<br>Sirius grinned. "Alright, Mrs. Black. You're getting a tattoo. Think about what you want."  
>"I want a star."<br>"A star."  
>Hermione nodded. "To be more specific, the star titled 'Sirius.'"<br>Sirius grinned. "And what should I give myself, in order to commemorate our being together?"  
>Hermione shrugged. "Another star? We could have matching stars."<br>"A simple star isn't enough to convey who you are. It'd have to be the sun."  
>"You'd have to be the sun," Hermione said, sitting back on her feet. "I feel like I could be orbiting around you. I love you, Sirius."<br>Sirius grinned. "I love you, too, dollface."

I'll post more after church. Or maybe before, but I doubt it, cuz I have to leave in about twenty minutes.


	42. It Feels So Good

**...**

**And ooh… how it changed my mind,**

**Changed everything, about that,**

**Come on girl,**

**It feels so good, loving you, yeah…**

**It's so good, the way you do the do…**

**It feels so good, and I need Oxygen,**

**Little bit of heaven doin' 24-7 again…**

**Yeah, again and again…**

_**(It) Feels So Good-Steven Tyler**_

**...**

Sirius knew it was very painful-he'd done it fifty-nine times himself-but Hermione was very good at hiding the pain as he used his wand to tattoo a star onto the skin of her wrist. It was right over the words "Mudblood" carved into her skin by his stupid cousin. He hoped he could pay her back for this. She was definitely going to pay.

"Done," Sirius finally said, setting down his wand. He chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

Hermione opened one eye, and then the other. She relaxed her teeth from their harsh grimace and she looked down at the pretty little star on her wrist. She grinned. "It's wonderful." She wrapped her arms around Sirius, and he held her close for a few moments before they heard a tapping at their window, and Sirius had to let go to allow the owl passage into their home.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, sitting back in a chair to admire her tattoo.

"Remus," Sirius replied, quickly scanning it over its contents. "He wants to know if it's alright to have an Order meeting here tonight."

Hermione nodded. "I don't see why not."

Sirius turned the letter over, quickly scrawled his reply, and sent the owl on its way.

…

A few hours later, after the Order meeting, Sirius sat outside of Hermione's bedroom, wanting so badly to tell her what Remus had told him, but wanting so badly to be able to run away with Hermione and never look back. He couldn't do this. He couldn't leave her behind! Not now! Not after what had just happened.

Sirius was sighing and about to get up and go into the room when the door swung open, knocking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, sliding out of the crack left over and kneeling next to Sirius. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered. "I'm…" he sighed. "Fine."

"Did I hit you hard?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Honestly. I'm alright. I just…"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Hermione, you respect anything I might have to do if it's for the Order, right?"

"Of course." Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to read his expression. "What's going on, Sirius?"

He sighed again. "Harry, Ron, Remus and I are going on a mission."

She nodded understandingly. "Okay. That's not so bad."

"I'll be gone for three months."

Her face fell a little bit. "Oh…"

Sirius nodded. "I don't want to leave you, I really don't, but I'm the only one free to go."

She nodded. "No, I understand. I told you, I respect your Order work. When do you leave?"

"In two days."

Hermione nodded, then smiled. "That leave plenty of time."

He cocked his head to the side. "For what?"

She leaned in and kissed him, hard.

Sirius's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I see." He grinned and lifted her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

The next two days they had all to themselves. They hardly left each other's sides. To Sirius, there was nothing better.

…

Aloha! I'm pretty sure I'll be finishing this fic up in the next few days. I hope those of you who've stuck around since the beginning are enjoying what I've got for you! ^^


	43. Forever

…

**I see my future when I look in your eyes****  
><strong>**It took your love to make my heart come alive****  
><strong>**Cos I lived my life believin' all love is blind****  
><strong>**But everything about you is tellin' me this time**

**It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind****  
><strong>**Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever**

_**Forever-KISS**_

…

The day Sirius was meant to leave on his mission, he couldn't pull himself from bed. He was all wrapped up tightly around the love of his life, and he figured he probably wouldn't even leave this bed if his house was on fire. He didn't want to leave her.

But Hermione, always the practical one, forced him off of her, laughing as he tried to pull himself in to kiss her.

"Come on, now, Sirius," Hermione said. "You're making this harder than it needs to be. Now, look at me. Come on, look at me."

Sirius looked into Hermione's smiling eyes. "Yes, ma'am?"

"We'll write all of the time. And it's not like I'm never going to see you again, right?"

Sirius sighed. "Right."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, go get in the shower. You need to be at Remus's before the portkey leaves. You've got forty-five minutes."

As Sirius stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked alright, he thought about his newfound life with Hermione. He could do this for the rest of his life. He was going to keep on loving Hermione forever. He didn't think he'd be able to find anyone after Michelle, but Hermione…Hermione was amazing. She was nothing like Michelle was. She was so much greater than Michelle. He loved her with all of his heart. He was never going to feel otherwise, and he knew it. That's why he knew that, despite how difficult and dangerous this mission ahead of him seemed as though it would be, he was coming back to Hermione, safe and sound. There was nothing that could keep him from returning to Hermione. Absolutely nothing at all.

…

Sirius gave Hermione one last kiss before he was to leave for Remus's.

"And you promise that you'll send me a patronus every time you can?" Hermione said. Writing would be quite difficult for Sirius, since he would be camping out in the woods, but sending patronus's between the two of them would be fairly simple. The only requirement was that Sirius must send his first, because if Hermione to send one at a bad time it could mean their lives.

Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead softly. "Of course. I love you. Talk to you tonight. Wait up for me?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep until you return."

Sirius sighed. "I'll be back before you know it."

Hermione nodded again, squeezing herself tightly against him once more. "Goodbye."

With one last _I love you,_ Sirius was gone.

…

I'm going to try and finish this tonight. 'Kay? ^^


	44. Beth

…

**You say you feel so empty****  
><strong>**That our house just ain't a home****  
><strong>**And I'm always somewhere else****  
><strong>**And you're always there alone******

**Just a few more hours****  
><strong>**And I'll be right home to you****  
><strong>**I think I hear them callin'****  
><strong>**Oh, Beth what can I do****  
><strong>**Beth what can I do**

_**Beth-KISS**_

…

Hermione was lying in bed, trying desperately to make the words on the pages of the book in front of her make some sort of sense to her mind. But nothing. Nothing at all. She couldn't comprehend anything. She missed Sirius far too much. She glanced at the clock on the wall beside her. 11:56. He said he would try his best to send her his love before midnight, but he had no idea what his situation would be like, so she should know that he loved her even if he couldn't tell her.

Hermione sighed and set down her book. She was preparing to curl up beneath her covers when through the window burst a brilliant light, startling Hermione nearly a foot into the air. The light formed itself into the form of a large dog. Though the dogs mouth wasn't moving, Hermione could hear a voice. The most beautiful voice in the entire world.

_Hermione, love? Are you there? I'm here, now. I mean, I'm in a jungle in South America, but I'm here. I love you, dollface. What have you been up to since I left? I haven't done much. Oh, except we discovered where the Death Eaters are hiding. Isn't that great news? At this rate, we might be home after just a couple of weeks! I'm sure you would love that just as much as I would. Because you have no idea how much I would love to be at home with you right now. I had to sneak away to tell you all of this. When would you like to have everyone know that we're together? Because I would just love to let the world know. How about when I get back? It's completely up to you. I'd do anything for you. I love you. I'll wait for your reply out here, a little ways away from the camp. No one will hear a thing you say, don't worry. I love you._

Hermione couldn't help the tears that were suddenly falling from her eyes. She pulled a pillow tightly to her chest and pulled out her wand. She sniffled and took a deep breath, thinking of all of her wonderful moments with Sirius. _"Expecto patronum!"_

…

Sirius honestly hated the fact that he had to leave Hermione behind so much that he wished he'd never joined this stupid Order. Nothing was worth it. He hated that Hermione had to be at home all by herself while he was out here doing what he knew she loved to do. Why couldn't she come with?

He sighed. He knew it was because it was too dangerous a mission for her when she was their notekeeper and had so much brilliant information stored up in that brilliant mind of hers. But she had been through so much already! Hadn't she proved to them on the Horcrux hunt with Harry that she was by far the most brilliant witch of her age, and really could do anything?

He sighed and shook his head.

He almost fell off of the tree stump he was seated on at the sudden burst of light before him. He grinned. _Hermione…_

He listened to her talk. She talked for ten minutes about how much she missed him already, how much she loved him, how much she wished she was with him, and how much she hoped he was safe, so he could return to her as soon as he could. They exchanged three more pairs of patronuses before Remus came looking for him, and he had to say goodnight.

…

The next day, when Sirius woke up, it wasn't to what he'd hoped he'd be waking up to.

"Get up! Get up, _now!"_

Sirius winced, sliding as far away from the wand tip aimed at his forehead as he possibly could. "Yes, sir…" He said, sliding out of his sleeping bag, standing before the Death Eater in nothing but his boxers and bare chest.

"Now, back out of the tent slowly! And don't try and make a run for it, or your friends are dead!"

"Look, mister," Sirius said, trying out his best acting skills. "I think you've got the wrong couple of guys. See, my friends and I are just on a camping trip. We didn't mean any - "

"What, do you think I'm stupid?" the Death Eater snapped.

"I was kind of counting on it," Sirius replied. He shrugged. "That's fun. Smart bad guys are good, too. Gives me more of a challenge."

The Death Eater hit him straight in the forehead with a stunning spell.

"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed. "Hey, easy. I have a wife to get back to, and I'd kind of like it if she recognised me."

"You think I care?" The Death Eater snapped.

"I was hoping you would. But careless people are good, too. Makes it easier to do this!"

Without warning, Sirius ripped his wand from his boxers and sent a spell off in every direction, freeing all of his friends, and allowing them a few extra minutes head start to run for cover.

Sirius was laughing along the way.

"That aboy, Sirius!" Remus called. "That was positively brilliant, that whole wife distraction."

"It wasn't just a distraction, Remus, old pal!" Sirius said. "It was the truth! I've gotta get back to Hermione before I go crazy, and if getting rid of these Death Eaters is the only way to do it, then I'd like to do it soon."

Remus burst out laughing. "You're serious! I knew you had a thing for Granger! I knew it!"

"He did!" Harry called. "Bet me a galleon that you would be together by Christmas."

"We've been together since even before then, Harry, mate!"

"Pay up!" Remus exclaimed.

The Death Eaters were catching up. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ron dashed through the jungle until they came to a cave, which they ducked inside of to take cover from the sudden onslaught of spells suddenly raining down on them. They sealed off the cave, but that didn't mean that the Death Eaters weren't relentless. They hid for hours, trying to fend these guys off.

"I have to send a patronus to Hermione," Sirius said at another thump. "I promised her I would."

"Is now really a good time?" Harry asked as he put up another charm he recalled to keep the Death Eaters out.

"As good a time as any," Sirius replied, summoning all of his happiest memories of Hermione.

_Hey, Hermione! I'm in a cave right now, fighting off some Death Eaters, but there's no need to worry. We've got everything under control. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that…Harry, what was that? Harry, the door! Block the door! Quickly! Oh, Merlin! Hermione, I have to go now! _Get out of there! You're coming with us, Mr. Black. _No, wait, don't - !_

Hermione stared wide eyed as the giant dog that suddenly dissipated before her. Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione threw off her bed covers, pulled on her boots, and apparated into where Sirius said the Death Eaters were hiding, her only intention on rescuing Sirius.

…

Oooh, here comes the climax! ^^


	45. My Girl

…

**My Girl, she breathes hellfire****  
><strong>**And My Girl, she feeds my desire****  
><strong>**My Girl Sadie, she's the wind in my sails****  
><strong>**A puss'n boots lady with a cat o' nine tails****  
><strong>**Comin' after you honey, feet don't fail me now**

_**My Girl-Aerosmith**_

…

Sirius opened his eyes, squinting in a sudden harsh light that swirled all around him. What was going on? He shook his head and glanced all around.

Ruins. That's what this place was. He couldn't see anybody around. Nobody that was conscious, anyways. Except for two people, locked in a duel in the middle of the clearing.

Bellatrix Lestrange and – could it be true? – Hermione Granger. Hermione was bleeding and limping, hobbling as she circled Bellatrix, who seemed nothing more than a tad out of breath.

Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed, a loud, long, cruel sound. "Give it up, Mudblood! In moments all of your little spells are going to wear off and you'll be up against hundreds of Death Eaters, me included. And you will die. So you might as well just give up now!"

"I won't give up," Hermione said quietly. "Not now. I will see you down on your knees, begging me for mercy."

"Mercy? From a little mudblood like you?" Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed once again. "I don't think so."

Sirius struggled to move, but found he was tied to a table. This wasn't good at all.

"Hermione!" He called out.

Hermione turned towards the sound of her name, and was promptly hit with a stunning spell.

"Not that I'm not psyched to see you, love, but could you please try and to not distract me? Now's not really the time for a reunion."

Hermione then shot a _stupefy! _At Bellatrix. She deflected it easily, but this distracted her long enough that she didn't notice Remus come around behind her. With a quick hex, Bellatrix had fallen to the ground, a heap at Hermione's feet. Hermione promptly spat on the evil woman's head.

Then she turned to grin at Sirius.

He burst out laughing. "That's my girl! Did you take out all of these guys by yourself?"

Hermione rushed to his side, hugging herself close to them. "Most of them," Hermione whispered, snuggling into his side. "After most of them were down, Remus and Harry woke up and I managed to help them escape and fend off Death Eaters all at once. They took care of most of the others."

Sirius sighed. "You saved my life, dollface."

She grinned. "I know. I love you."

He grinned back. "I love you as well. Now…would you mind untying you? I rather want to pin you down and snog you until you're breathless right about now."

Hermione laughed. "It would be my honour."

…

Not much of a climax, but this story doesn't _call_ for much of a climax, now, does it? It's a romance, people. ^^ The rest of the story should be up in a bit! If I don't fall asleep, first…


	46. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Finale time! Because this is the finale, it's a very special chapter. One where the lyrics are…in the text! Whoa! Crazy! I know. Okay. Here it goes. This is I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, and if you don't know that the song is by Aerosmith, than I'm surprised you've stuck here so long. ^^**

Sirius refused to let Hermione go after Ron, Harry and Remus finally convinced him to let Hermione up for air. They rounded up all of the Death Eaters. Their next stop was Azkaban, and then they would all head back to Grimmauld Place to celebrate a successful mission.

Still, Sirius didn't let go of Hermione the entire time, unless it was absolutely necessary.

After celebrating, Sirius still refused to let Hermione go.

Hermione laughed when she asked if she was allowed to use the bathroom by herself and Sirius said no.

She sighed. They were lying in bed together, Sirius stroking Hermione's hair as she stared at the little star tattoo now on his wrist, the perfect match to her own. "I love you, Sirius," she whispered. She was getting very sleepy, but wanted to hear him say it one last time before she conked out.

He smiled and continued stroking her hair. "I love you more."

She smiled, also. The last words she spoke before drifting off to sleep were "I love you _most…"_

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While you're far away and dreaming**_

Sirius didn't plan on going to sleep that night. He wasn't so sure he could do something like that, not after everything that had happened. What if he were to miss something important, something beautiful? Like the way she cracked a smile in her sleep, or mumbled his name as she turned over in his arms. No, he was pretty sure that he was going to stay up tonight, just in case.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

He could no longer imagine his life without Hermione. Every single day with her felt like a dream. One that he hoped he would never, ever wake up from. He could stay in this strange, dream-like-life for the rest of his existence, if it were possible. Nothing could burst this little world he was in, nothing at all. When he was with Hermione, every little thing was perfect.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"Sirius…" Hermione whispered in her sleep. Sirius smiled lightly and pulled her in tightly, never wanting to let go. He'd missed her so much that one single night away from her that it was nearly physically painful. He couldn't stand to miss one more moment of her life. He couldn't stand to have her out of his mind for one more day, however obsessed that might have sounded.

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Not even dreaming of her counted. Not when he could have the real thing. Dream Hermione couldn't even measure up to how outstanding the real deal was. He didn't even want to have to spend time with dream Hermione if he could have the real thing with him.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing**_

He could tell she was dreaming by the way she would make small noises and shift ever so slightly in her sleep. Did the fact that she was calling to him mean that she was dreaming of him? He hoped so. He wondered if he could ever be as good as the Sirius she wanted. He hoped she was satisfied with him, but he knew he could be so much more, just for her.

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_

_**And thank God we're together**_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever**_

Sirius kissed the top of her head. He was so lucky to have someone so wonderful in his life. The fact that she'd even ever fallen in love with him was a miracle. It all seemed like chance happening after chance happening, but it had happened, and now he was enjoying such a wonderful moment with her, and he never wanted it to end.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

Sirius couldn't wait to spend his life with her. He would be there through everything-laughter, pain, happiness and tears. He would be there through it all. They'd raise a family together. They'd work with the Order, send their students off to a safe new Hogwarts, and they would live a long life together, and die old and with the other in their arms.

_**I just want to hold you close**_

_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**And just stay here in this moment**_

_**For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah**_

But for now, Sirius would enjoy the feeling of having Hermione in his arms. He would enjoy the feeling of her heartbeat against his chest, her breath against his chin. He would pretend as if this were their last moment together. He would pour all of his heart and soul into her before she woke up, so that she would know that he loved her for sure.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

He would stay up all night because he was in love with her.

The light at the end of the tunnel had been Hermione all along.

…

That was the finale, then, loveys! I hope you enjoyed this story! It was really dragged out, sorry about that, but for those of you who stuck around I'm so glad that you did! I love every single one of you , and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I need to go to sleep now, but please, let me know what you thought!

And, if you think you'll miss this story, why don't you check out my other stories? I have over 30 of them-there's bound to be one more you like.

Goodbye for now, then!

DominoTyler


End file.
